Sensei
by PrincessZaraStar
Summary: Tsubasa was still a bit shocked. Teach these three undercover skills? Um, can anyone say: Disaster?
1. Becoming Sensei

_Welcome to the most random story you will ever read! :D_

_This story is basically the result of Tsubasa teaching the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy how to spy and such, with a couple twists and lots of random humor XD._

_When I first started writing this, I only planned for it to be a few short chapters, but it's kinda taken a mind of its own :P. I honestly don't know how long it will be, but it will be long. :D_

_I'm only updating this A/N because I've sort of rewritten this chapter; just touching up on the writing and stuff :). _

_So yeah!_

_Please enjoy this story! I hope you have a couple laughs :)._

_I do not own MFB_

* * *

**Becoming Sensei**

…_For centuries, beyblade has been an important part of the culture in Metal City. Many residents either own a beyblade or have used one in their lifetime and the practice of spinning tops is highly praised. For example- _

"Tsubasaaa~!"

The owner of the name sighed and brought his book down. It was just getting to an interesting part too.

Peering above the weathered pages, he almost rolled his golden eyes at the sight of three familiar comrades smiling a little _too_ innocently at him. What could they possibly be up to now?

"Heyyy Tsubasa…" they all sang, oh-so-sweetly.

The first, a cherry-red haired boy by the name of Ginka, produced a cake on a decorative plate bearing what must've been the biggest smile in history. Well. At least, Tsubasa _thought_ it was a cake.

Deflated and crumbling, the questionably edible 'cake' was burnt coal-black in spots and iced poorly in a sickening pea-green color. It was like they burnt it in the oven, fed it to the dog, and slapped it on a fancy plate to hope it would somehow pass as a cake.

"We all made this _just_ for you!"

Masamune, the self-proclaimed 1# blader, ran his fingers through his spiked black hair and grinned as well,

"It took forever, but we hope that you'll appreciate our labors."

The hard work was _really _showing off. Seriously, it must've been so painstakingly difficult to make it look that inedible. Gosh, they were probably up all night.

"We love you Tsubasaaa! You're just like an older brother to all of us!" the youngest, Yu, chimed in with cheeriness. His orange hair was completely messed up, filled with globules of icing, and sticking out in various places, but his forest-green eyes were glowing nonetheless.

Playing with a piece of his silver hair thoughtfully, Tsubasa gave the threesome a long, blank stare before realization set in and he leaned forward to face them directly,

"Alright, I get it. What do you guys want from me?"

"We want nothing," Ginka's tone became suspiciously higher, "We just want to leave you with the feeling of happiness because your three friends worked hard to make you a delicious and _beautiful_ cake."

Suspiciously enough, Masamune and Yu eyed the 'cake' simultaneously with a disgusted glance, but Ginka glared at them promptly, which snapped them back to their little act.

All three wore the same cheesy, _fake_, expression, with their hair iced and clothes covered in cake batter.

There were obvious strings attached to the gift.

"Is that so?" Tsubasa asked, humoring them.

"Really. It's true," Yu assured, attempting to be persuasive with his wide-eyed, adorable face.

Shrugging, Tsubasa reclined backwards into the couch, picked up his book, and cast his friends a half-smile.

"In that case, thanks. Just leave the cake on the counter in the kitchen. I'll throw it ou-err, eat it later."

And with that, he settled and returned to his reading.

…_For example, there are many centers and parks dedicated to beyblade, drawing in thousands of __adolescents every year to enjoy them. Bladers, or frequent beyblading individuals, call the excitement that they feel about the tops their 'blader's spirit' and -_

"Tsubasa."

Interrupted. _Again._

Rubbing his temple in an irritated manner, Tsubasa set the book down once again, sighed, and gave the others an_ I'm-patient-but-you-need-to-go-like-now_ look,

"Yes?"

Trying to wash the obvious look of nervousness out of his face, Masumune prompted Ginka with a poke. And in spite of his equally nervous features, the redhead stepped forward, solemnly staring down at his feet.

"Well…"

"Just tell him."

"The worst he can say is no."

The Pegasus-loving blader nodded with understanding, balled his fists in a determined fashion and whipped upwards to meet his older friend's confused eyes.

"We want you to teach us how to spy!"

Taken aback, Tsubasa completely forgot about his book and furrowed his eyebrows further,

"What? Teach you to spy...? Why?"

Blurting out different reasons at once, the three snapped into begging mode like completely different people,

"Because it looks so cool!"

"Because I want to learn!"

"Because then I can use those spying skills in my everyday life to figure out everyone's deep, dark secrets!"

They all gave Yu a weird look.

"What?" the youngest sheepishly asked, quite guilty, "Doesn't everyone?"

Tsubasa was still a bit shocked. Teach these three undercover skills? Um, can anyone say: _Disaster? _Besides they would probably get hurt or something. It was too much to risk.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to say no this time. Don't take it personally."

"NO!"

Yu started crying on the spot, his tears running down his face non-stop. Then he dramatically threw himself on the (hardwood) floor and began to thrash around hysterically.

Ginka and Masamune simply patted each other on the back with a few obviously scripted phrases,

"It's okay, man. It's okay." They proceeded to comfort Yu as well.

If Tsubasa didn't know any better, he'd say that from the way they were reacting, it looked like someone had died. It was either that or beyblade had been outlawed. Typical of them.

"Look, I'm just watching out for you guys - "

Ignoring him, they sobbed until a sniffling Masamune rubbed his reddened nose and gave the baffled eagle blader a detestable glare,

"Thanks for your consideration, good friend Tsubasa. Or should I say _ex-_friend?"

Uggg…they were impossible.

"You know," Tsubasa began, giving in, "I might be able to teach you guys a _few _things. But only a few."

Their dramatic acting ceased almost instantly.

"Really? Yes!"

"Teach me how to decode things!"

"No, teach us how to sneak into places!"

"Or how to disarm a bomb!"

"Or how to dust for fingerprints and record conversations!"

"Or-"

"Guys!" Tsubasa had to raise his voice, a normal action with these three, and hold his hand up in a 'stop' position, "Listen to me, I'll teach you, but you have to go along with what I choose to teach you. I will be grading your performance. And you will _not_ be using it for your own uses. No exceptions."

"Okay Tsubasa-senseiii~!" They all grinned cheesily once again.

Exhaling with annoyance, Tsubasa regrettably tucked his book away in his bag, made a few phone calls to WBBA authorities, and prepared to teach his first lesson.

_What am I getting myself into?_


	2. Grappling Hook

**Chapter twoooo! XD**

**By the way, I think I forgot to say this in the first chapter so, without further ado: I do not own MFB.**

**Let's see how this goes...  
**

* * *

It was obvious from the moment that he said yes that Tsubasa was definitely in for it.

Learning the ways of espionage were not easy feats and he had been training his whole life to master the difficult skills. It was time consuming, mentally and physically draining, not to mention dangerous. He had occasionally put his life at stake on certain missions; this was not something to be taken lightly. And now, here were his former teammates, completely clueless, easily distracted, food obsessed, and clumsy, asking _him_ to train _them. _

The very thought was quite frightening, actually.

Luckily, he had convinced Ryo to lend a WBBA training gym for the week, under the strict promise that nothing would be destroyed. Tsubasa hoped he could keep that promise.

With his students, who knew what could happen?

"Let's start at the beginning," Tsubasa began, bringing the group into a circular form, "I want all of you to give me 100 jumping-jacks right now."

Ginka started panicking immediately.

Masamune started listing some excuses about how he couldn't do jumping-jacks because he had a chronic disease preventing it.

Yu just started crying.

_Thrilled _about their enthusiasm, the patient Tsubasa gave them a short explanation about the importance of physical exercise in this line of work, before urging them to hop to it. Literally.

"Just stay with my rhythm and you'll be fine," he assured, starting to jump, "One…two…three-"

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Yu screamed, rather suddenly, dropping to his knees and proceeding to fall entirely on the ground. He writhed and shook as an added effect, all while crying hysterically, "Tsubasaaa-it's-too-HARD!"

"Alright Yu, you're excused this one time," the sensei granted. He hoped that his shock at the young blader's outburst wasn't showing outwardly. Who knew that kid could scream so loud?

Miraculously, Ginka and Masumune got through the jumping jacks, so Tsubasa took the opportunity to continue.

"As a secret agent, you'll be using many tools and devices to help you during your missions. So I'll be showing you how to use your first tool now."

Three pairs on shining eyes on him, he fumbled through his pale blue hitch-hiker bag until he found what he was looking for. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he held it out so his pupils could see. He then carefully unwrapped a blood-red velvet off the oddly shaped object to reveal a piece of metal with four hooks attached to a strong cord.

"This," he gestured to the object, "is a grappling hook."

Yu raised his hand.

"Yes?" Tsubasa pointed to him, granting him permission to speak.

"What's it called?"

"A grappling hook."

"A what?" Masumune interjected, suddenly very curious.

"A _grappling hook," _Tsubasa said very calmly, but firmly.

"Oh my gosh! A grumbling hook!" Ginka ditched his soldier-like form to jump up and down excitedly, "I've always wanted to use one of those! I heard that you're supposed to hold them when your stomach's grumbling. It's rumored to take the feelings of hunger away or something," Ironically, Ginka's stomach growled very loudly right then, as if on cue, "Oh, can I hold it please?"

Tsubasa did a well deserved face palm,

"No, listen. It's a GRAPPLING HOOK. Not a grumbling hook. Now allow me to show you-"

"Tsubasa!" Yu raised his hand again.

"What now, Yu?"

"What's it called again? I forgot."

Biting his lip to keep from yelling, Tsubasa took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, in attempt to bring his nerves back to normal. No one has broken his calm before and no one was going to do it ever. _No one._

"You know what? Let's start over."

He pointed to them with an authorative hand and they lined up stiffly, just like before. Tsubasa began pacing in front of them,

"This is a grappling hook."

"A what?"

"A _grappling _hook."

"Wait, what's it called? I keep missing what you're saying."

"A _grappling hook."_

"Could you repeat that?"

"_A grappling hook."_

"Sorry, I really can't hear you. Speak up!"

"A grappling-Okay," Tsubasa took a couple deep breaths in to calm his nerves, "let me spell it out for you. G-R-A-P-P-"

"WAIT!" Yu shouted, his eyes full of alarm.

"What?"

"I need my notebook so I can write this down."

"No, you don't need that; let me continue: G-R-A-P-P-L-I-"

"Hold on! I got it," Yu plopped down, crossed legged, on the floor and pulled out his notebook with a chibi ice-cream cone on the front along with his beyblade pencil, "Continue please."

Sighing, Tsubasa shook his head,

"Nevermind, let me just show you how to use it. It doesn't really matter right now if-"

"No! Tell us!" Ginka begged, dropping to his knees.

"What if our life depends on it someday?" Masamune added in a position similar to Ginka's. Yu nodded in solemn agreement with the other two,

"I have my notebook now too! I can write down the name and then we'll remember it always! Please Tsubasa!"

"Well, if you guys really want to know it that bad. Listen closely okay? I don't want to repeat myself."

"We're all ears," Yu eagerly responded, pencil held in a death grip.

"G-R-A-P-P-L-I-N-"

"OH NO!" Yu cried, "My pencil broke! I'm going to have to sharpen it! Sorry Tsubasa-sensei! Hold on a minute please!"

"This will never end, will it?" Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

After loyally sharpening his pencil, Yu returned and sat in position once again.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"This is the last time I'm going to spell this for you guys, so no interruptions okay?"

"Okay."

"Sorry."

"We'll listen, really!"

"Alright then, pay attention," Tsubasa cleared his throat, "G-R-A-P-P-L-I-N-G. That's the first word. H-O-O-K. And that would be the second word. Everyone got that?"

His three pupils stared at him dumbly, then nodded and grinned,

"Yeah, I get it now!"

"Oh that's right!"

"Makes perfect sense!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsubasa opened his mouth to continue, but stopped when he noticed sudden blank stares from the others,

"Are you guys okay?"

"I forget what it's called."

"Me too."

"Ditto, I mean how are we supposed to remember that long word anyway? Geez, Tsubasa you ask too much of us."

"Uggg…"

* * *

One painstakingly-long hour later, Tsubasa had somehow managed to instill the information into his students that the object was indeed a grappling hook.

"Now that you've gotten the name down, I'll show you how to use this _grappling hook," _he gave them one last glare as he said the name for the 873th time. And that was no exaggeration. He had been counting.

"Okayyy Senseiii!" Yu giggled, "Hey, I rhymed! How epic is that?"

"Pay attention Yu!" Tsubasa ordered, bracing himself for his throw. Clearing his mind, he tossed the hook up to a practice wall with ease, before tugging to see if it caught. After feeling the firmness of the cord, he climbed up swiftly, stood at the top and reveled in the adrenaline of the height. Ever since he was a young boy, Tsubasa had the queerest enjoyment in heights. Whatever sparked the interest, it was unknown, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. He took every possible opportunity to stand on a higher elevation to clear his mind and give him a better view of the world.

He belonged in the sky.

Calming down, he grinned and looked down at his students,

"See? It's easy. Grappling hooks can be used to access almost any hard surface as long as you can lock on to something. Who wants to go first? Masamune? How about you?" he threw the tool down to the watchful blader, "You're up first!"

"Okay Tsubasa-sensei!" he cheered, rushing forward to grab it, "Wow, it does rhyme. Cool rhyme Yu!"

"Stick with it Masamune," The sensei urged.

"Sorry."

Masamune analyzed the hook, fingering the metal thoughtfully prior to tilting his head with a doubtful expression lingering in his coffee-brown eyes,

"Did you say this can be used on _any _hard surface?"

"_Yes_," Tsubasa affirmed patiently.

"Well in that case-" Masamune chucked the hook at Ginka's head, who ducked out of the way just in time.

"What the heck Masamune! What was that for?" he growled, half freaking out and half pissed.

Masamune smirked and crossed his arms in an egocentric manner,

"He said it would work on most _hard _surfaces, so I used it on your _hard _head!"

"Why you-!"

"Okay that's enough!" Tsubasa, being the teacher that he was, stopped them with the angry clap of his hands and shot a death glare in their direction. Once that was over and done with, he turned to Yu, a kinder expression gracing his features, "Your turn, Yu. Masamune, hand him the hook."

Unwillingly, the stubborn blader placed the grappling hook in Yu's anxious fingers,

"Ginka's head _is_ hard," he grumbled.

Shooting Masamune a warning look, Tsubasa shifted his gaze to Yu, who seemed to be wielding the hook correctly.

"Do you hold it like this?"

"Yep, that's how you hold it. See if you can throw it up here."

Yu tensed a bit, but he took a determined step forward and started to twirl his rope, lasso-style. Then he thrust the metal hook forward and watched it sail through the air as if it was a missile. The most adorable, tiny, high-pitched battle cry followed as Yu pumped his fist in the air to cheer the hook on.

Widening his a eyes a little, Tsubasa allowed the thought to cross his mind that maybe, just maybe, Yu was actually going to do it.

"Yes!" Yu tossed his hands into the air victoriously, positive that the hook would catch.

"Um, Yu?" Ginka interrupted.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed to the grappling hook, which crashed into the wall, not even halfway close to reaching the top of the wall. It sank to the floor hopelessly.

Yu hung his head in disappointment.

"Aw man. And I even cheered it on too. This is so stinky!"

"You can try again in a little bit," Tsubasa comforted, "Right after Ginka."

"Says you," Yu retorted, crossing his arms to sulk at his failure.

Ginka casually stepped forward, impatient to begin his turn,

"So I get to go now, right?"

"Yep, go right ahead."

Amber eyes aglow, Ginka's smile exploded across his face and he retrieved the hook from the wall with great eagerness,

"Awesome!"

"You know the drill," Tsubasa nodded, "Throw it to the top of this wall and climb up, please."

"Okay!" agreed Ginka, gathering himself into a stance. He was just about to throw the hook until a sudden doubt stiffened his posture and he drooped in a loss of confidence, "Oh wait…"

"What?" Tsubasa questioned. What was his problem?

"It's just…"

"What now Ginka?"

"I mean, it's not a huge deal…"

"Just tell me."

"I can explain later…"

"Spit it out!"

Frowning sadly, Ginka tilted his face up to meet Tsubasa's,

"I forget what it's called again."

"Arghhh," Tsubasa gritted his teeth and took a couple deep breaths again. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He could handle these three. He would prove they weren't as hopeless as they seemed. Regaining his calm, he spoke in a slow voice, "_Honestly? You really forgot?"_

"Yeah, sorry about that. What's it called?" he tapped his chin in thought before realizing something else, "Oh yeah! And how do you use it again?"

Staring in unbelief, Tsubasa quickly confirmed that Ginka was dead serious.

"You know what?" the annoyed Tsubasa slipped down from the wall, landing ninja-style on the ground, his boots squeaking on the gym floor, "Let's move onto something else. I think you all need more work in this area, so let's try something different."

"Ooo! Like what, Tsubasa-sensei?" Yu ejaculated, sulking forgotten.

Worried about whether he was making the right choice for the next lesson, Tsubasa answered him hoping this wouldn't result in a complete mess,

"Disabling bombs."


	3. Disabling Bombs Part 1

**Oh my goodness gracious, you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! :) You all rock! :D  
**

**So, I was going to make this one chapter, but it ended up being realllllly long, so I'm breaking it up into 2 chapters :) (since I want to keep these chapters sweet and short). So this is *clears throat* Disabling Bombs Part 1! *cue dramatic music* Wow, that sounds like a creepy movie title O.o...  
**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

"U-um, Tsubasa-sensei, is this safe?"

Day 2 of training and Tsubasa already felt depleted of energy.

"Of course it's safe," he confirmed, "And please stop calling me Sensei; just Tsubasa's fine."

He held out four, golf-ball sized objects.

"What if the bomb explodes?" Yu worried, his voice wavering, "I'm too young to die."

"I wouldn't put you guys through that," the sensei assured, handing each trainee a bomb, "These are the mildest, tiniest, safest training bombs the WBBA has to offer and miraculously, Ryo has allowed me to use them to teach you."

"And what are you teaching us again?" Masamune inquired, while examining his personal bomb.

Motioning for them to arrange themselves into a circle, Tsubasa held out his explosive as an example, "This bomb will not explode. Instead, there is a timer built into it that will destroy working pieces when time runs out, causing it to flash red and sound an alarm," he peered into their eyes to make sure they were paying attention, "Your mission is to find the bomb that I hide, disable it, take it apart, and discard of the pieces. Can you handle that?"

All three nodded in a serious manner.

Doubting their attentiveness, Tsubasa handed Yu his bomb, "Yu, you're in charge. I want you all to hide this somewhere in the room and give it a little shake to activate it. I'll come in, find it, and demonstrate what to do."

"What if it explodes while I'm holding it?" Yu quivered, before adding in a small voice, "Will it hurt?"

Demeanor softening, Tsubasa bent down on one knee and placed a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder, "You won't be hurt. I promise you. The interior will shut itself down; you probably won't even feel anything; at the very least , maybe some vibrating."

"Are you sure?" Yu's emerald eyes drilled into Tsubasa's golden, begging for an answer.

"Positive."

"Then get out of here Tsubasa!" Masamune shooed, maybe a little too excited to help with the bomb hiding.

Tsubasa cast them one last worried smile before he left the gym.

**Tsubasa's attempt**

"Welcome back Tsubasa!" Yu welcomed, grinning innocently, as the tanned blader reentered. Ginka and Masamune stood next to him, hands planted behind their backs and fake-y smiles on their faces.

"Glad to be here," Tsubasa mumbled, attention turning to his bomb-finding task. Calming his mind, he went into his secret agent mode, shutting everything out except for the task before him. He took in a small study of the room before concluding a few things. All three of his friend's eyes were darting to the left, so he assumed that there was something fishy about that area. Then again, they could be doing it purposely to trick him, but something told Tsubasa that these three weren't the type to think of such things. Heading leftwards, he notices a few streaks of dirt around the bleachers area, suggesting that someone was recently there. He remembered back to how Ginka had tripped into that muddy hole he warned them about right before the training session. Perhaps this was Ginka's doing? Glancing back, Tsubasa noted that Ginka was watching his every move nervously.

Yeah, this was Ginka's doing.

With that figured out, the silver-haired teenager darted up the bleachers to examine the perimeter before moving into the interior. A few more dirt streaks in the fourth row hinted at the bomb location. Moving in to further study the clue, Tsubasa came face to face with what he was looking for.

A sly smirk crept onto his face at his easy success.

Reaching down to pick it up, Tsubasa carried the bomb back to his three students, actually anxious to show them the next step; his favorite part.

"Well, that was difficult!" he lied, "Excellent work with the hiding, you guys."

They nodded gleefully, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"So, what's the next step?" Ginka asked, his dire want to know clearly depicted on his face.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it even better than Ginka," Masamune added, his tone equally excited.

"I doubt that," Ginka gritted his teeth and sent a sideways glance to Masamune.

"I wouldn't doubt truth," Masamune shifted his gaze to his red-haired counterpart.

"Don't worry, I only doubt lies."

"Looks like you can't tell truth from lies then, because I am definitely going to beat you!"

"I seriously _doubt_ that!"

"YOU CAN'T DOUBT TRUTH!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUTH; IT'S A LIE, STUPID!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

Their heated argument was rising fast and time was running out for the bomb. Tsubasa had to think quickly.

"GuysifyoustopandpayattentionI'llbuyyoubothburgerslater!" he babbled rapidly, holding the explosive out so they could see.

"What?"

Their fighting ceased instantly, Masamune gripping Ginka's shirt with his fist raised to punch him and poor Ginka's arm in position to defend.

"Yu, what did he say?" Masamune questioned.

Yu looked up from his game of Angry Birds that he was playing on Tsubasa's iPhone and translated,

"He said: Guys, if you stop now and pay attention I'll buy you both burgers later!" given his answer, he went back to his level, "Oh yeah! Die piggies!"

"Ohhh, that makes sense! Thanks Yu!" Ginka grinned.

"No prob."

"Yu!" Tsubasa gaped at the blonde, who had somehow managed to swipe his iPhone without his consent, "What are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm about to beat this level!"

"No, Yu. Give my phone back please," he said calmly, holding his free hand out to accept the device.

"Just hold on a minute, I'm just about to destroy a particularly annoying piggy-"

"Yu!"

"Fine, fine," Yu sheepishly handed the phone back and rolled his eyes, "Doji always let me use _his_ phone."

"Well, I'm not Doji," Tsubasa retorted, obsessively wiping the smeared fingerprints off his phone with his shirt. "Anyway, I need you guys to pay attention please. I'll show you how to disable the bomb now."

"Okay!"

After fumbling for a special screwdriver in his pocket, the eagle blader twisted four screws off the bottom of the black bomb to reveal several colored wires; red, blue, yellow, and green. He pulled out his compact scissors and used them to point as he demonstrated.

"Now remember, always cut one on the left side first, but not if there's a red in the top-right corner; then you'll have to cut the yellow one, but make sure you snip the green wire before the yellow one or it'll explode immediately. If you cut the blue one before the green one, you'll be in danger, but it's okay to rid the red one before the green one, just make sure the blue one isn't in the bottom-left corner," he explained, quickly snipping a few wires. Having years of practice with this sort of thing, it was pretty simple for him to figure out which wires to cut and in what order.

The others just nodded like they knew what he was saying.

"Yeah…"

"Understood."

"I could've _guessed _all that stuff."

Tsubasa smiled a little mischievously, fully knowing that they had absolutely no idea what he was talking about,

"Well then, since you all seemed to get that down so quickly, let's move on to the final step." He proceeded to pull a few pieces of the bomb apart until it was separated into six parts. "I will now discard of this in the WBBA's incinerator so it cannot be rebuilt to be activated again."

"The WBBA has an incinerator?" Ginka asked curiously, "I didn't know that."

"Of course it has an incinerator, how else would we discard of the bombs?" Tsubasa responded in disbelief.

"Well you could-"

"That was rhetorical."

"Oh."

Once the secret agent had shown his pupils the incinerator drop off shoot, he lead them back to the gym and seated them in a line before him. "So, who would like to go first?"

Three hands shot up at once, but Tsubasa's sharp eyesight quickly concluded that Ginka had raised his first.

"Step out of the room and let us hide it, please," the sensei instructed, pointing to the door.

"Okay Sensei!" he sang, skipping out of the room.

"Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Sorry Sensei!"

After the door had clicked shut, Tsubasa sighed and turned to Yu and Masamune,

"I'll let you two hide the bomb, okay? I'm going to go check something for a second; I'll be right back."

He dropped the bomb into Masumune's eager fingers, gave Yu's hair a little ruffle, and stepped out of the room for a minute.

Ah yes.

A peaceful five minute break…


	4. Disabling Bombs Part 2

**Chapter 4! ****Yay!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! You're all da bomb! (excuse the pun please :P)**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

**Ginka's Attempt**

Upon entering the room with Ginka, Tsubasa already felt that something was a little off.

"Good luck Ginkie!" Yu cheered, clapping his tiny hands together excitedly.

"Even though you'll never beat me!" Masamune added, arms crossed and a taunting smirk playing on his lips.

"Thanks Yu! Shut up Masamune!" Ginka responded in the same tone, "Now if only I could find this bomb thing…"

By this time, Tsubasa had joined Yu and Masamune,

"You'll find it, Ginka. You just have to use your senses."

"Oh that's a good idea!" Ginka crept to the other side of the room, eyes closed, arms extended as if in a trance, and sniffing everything he could feel.

"I didn't mean like that," Tsubasa grumbled, face-palming automatically.

"But you have to admit. Ginka_ is_ using his senses," Masamune pointed out, while inhaling a handful of M&Ms.

"He's got a point there, Tsubasa," Yu agreed, swiping some chocolate candy from Masamune.

Tsubasa just stared at them, wondering how they missed the 'Do Not Bring Food or Drink into Gym' sign in large font on the gym door.

"Masamune put that away, Ryo'll kill me if he finds out I let you eat in here," he scolded.

"Man, you just love to suck the joy out of everything, don't you?" Masamune retorted, but he compiled to stuff the brown paper bag with the remaining candy into his pocket.

"That's my job. Oh, by the way," he leaned in to speak in a hushed whisper, "Where did you guys hide the bomb?"

A mischievous glint entered the twosome's eyes immediately.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Masamune stated simply.

Yu rocked on his feet and closed one eye,

"Let's just say that it's in a place where Ginkie'll never find it."

"And where is that exactly?"

"You'll find out soon."

"You guys didn't do anything stu-"

He was cut off by a startling alarm accompanied by bright flashing lights.

From his bag.

"What did you guys d-"

"Aw man!" Ginka slumped back over, depressed at his failure, "I didn't find it in time. Where did you guys hide it?"

Tsubasa growled inwardly. Were they purposely ignoring his questions?

"Oh it was in a really, really hard place," Yu explained, digging into Tsubasa's bag to pull out – a book!

"Is that my-"

"It was Masamoomoo's brilliant idea, really." Yu continued, "he read how to do this in a magazine," he opened the book to reveal a box created by hundreds of pages cut out. In the middle, was the still blinking bomb.

Tsubasa's mouth dropped.

"That's my book!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to examine it, "That was a library book, not to mention I never finished it!" His gaze jerked over to Yu and Masamune, who were staring at him blankly.

"It wasn't an important library book, was it?" Yu timidly asked.

"There was only one copy published ever and it was over 100 years old," the pressure of the situation seemed to weigh down on Tsubasa and he sat down on the rubber-textured floor dumbfounded, "They trusted me with it."

"Oops," Masamune said sheepishly.

"It was all Masamune's idea!" Yu quickly announced, "He thought it would be a good hiding place, so we took your knife and-"

"And you used my knife!"

Poor Tsubasa was in shock.

"Yu!" Masamune glared at the young blonde, before turning to Tsubasa, "He assured me that you wouldn't mind if we used your book and knife. Said it was 'super boring book anyway'."

"But you did all the cutting!" Yu defended.

"And you did all the hiding!"

"But it was your idea in the first place!"

"However, it was you who said it would be okay!"

Soon their argument faded into a background track for Tsubasa's thoughts.

_Should I even be teaching them this stuff? They're sure to destroy something else and it might be even worse next time._

"Tsubasa! Can we move on?" Ginka nearly had to scream over the other's verbal fight.

Then again, they were his friends too. And if he proved that he could teach them effectively, there was a possibility that Ryo might promote him. After all, how many times have these three tried to spy and succeeded? Not many.

The Festival of Warriors came to mind. Ginka, in fact, was the one that lost his balance and took everyone down with him only to get caught. What about the time they snuck into the Dark Nebula headquarters only to be discovered immediately? Spying on the Chinese? Sneaking into Hades City?

They needed him, there was no denying that.

"Alright," he agreed, closing the ruined book, "Yu, you're up. Please wait outside while we hide your bomb."

"Yippee!" Yu threw his arms out and ran airplane-style out of the room. "I'm gonna find a bomb! I'm gonna find a bomb!" he trilled in a sing-song voice.

Once he was safe behind the sound proof walls, Tsubasa looked at Ginka and Masamune with distaste,

"I'm hiding it this time."

**Yu's attempt**

"Hello!" Yu sang as he waltzed back into the gym, "Did you guys have fun hiding my bomb?"

"It was thrilling," Tsubasa responded monotonously, "Now, you'd better start searching, time is running out."

"Okay!"

"He'll never find it," Masamune stated smugly, "He'll fail just like Ginka."

"Masamune! How rude!" Ginka snapped, "Gosh, you're so full of yourself."

"Not true."

"You're so blind."

Tsubasa's head started to swim from all the shouting,

"Guys, for once, just keep quiet please."

"And let Ginka get away with these accusations? I think not!" Masamune yelled, his lips twisted in anger.

"Masamune, I'm not accusing you!" Ginka fought, fists balled in irritation.

_Please stop…please stop…please stop…_

"Hey! I found it!"

Yu grinned and ran over clumsily, the sphere-like bomb clutched in his hand.

"What!"

Both Ginka and Masamune stopped fighting long enough to acknowledge the young blader at his success.

"Excellent Yu!" Tsubasa praised, genuinely happy for the green-eyed boy. Also, anything that made Ginka and Masamune stop fighting was greatly appreciated.

"I'm so happy!" Yu gushed, literally hugging the bomb, "I'm going to name him Bomby and he's gonna be my new best friend!"

"Yu, I know that you like to give nicknames to everything, but isn't naming a bomb going a little too far?" Masamune asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yu's sparkling eyes got wide and they flashed in a staccato manner when he spoke in a low tone.

"Bomby. Is. Different."

He proceeded to let a low growl rumble in his throat, sending a poisonous glare Masamune's way.

It seemed that Yu was already attached to the inanimate object.

_That would be the 7__th__ object this month_, Tsubasa thought, _Right along with Cuppy, Tabley, and Creepy Dolly. Although, I had to put an end to Creepy Dolly, she was giving me-uh, Yu nightmares…_

"Are you going to disarm the bomb-" Tsubasa hesitated when he saw Yu wince in anger, "um, Bomby soon? You're running out of time."

"Oh right!" Yu remembered, before speaking soothingly to his bomb, "It's okay Bomby. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just going to snip a few wires-oh no! Don't cry Bomby! Really, it won't hurt!"

"Is he okay?" Ginka mused, sending Yu a you-are-a-psycho look.

"He's fine," Tsubasa affirmed.

Very suddenly, there was a familiar flashing of red lights and painfully annoying alarm ringing.

Yu hadn't succeeded in cutting the right wires.

"He's dead! I killed him! And after I told him he'd be okay!" the youngest of the group started crying, "Bomby's gone!"

"He's not dead Yu," Masamune reminded him, "in fact, he's not a 'he', it's a bomb. A stupid bomb."

"We all knew that you had something against Bomby, Masamune, but really? Insulting the dead? When they can't fight back? That's a new low for even you!"

He burst into a new chapter of tears.

"But-"

"Dead! He's dead I tell you!"

"Yu, get ahold of yourself!" Tsubasa raised his voice, completely at a loss of what to do, "It's just a-" He stopped himself when he saw the young child crying such real, horrified tears. No matter how ridiculous this was, he just couldn't hurt Yu's feelings. Leaning down, he embraced Yu in a warm hug, "He's okay, Bomby's going to be okay. We'll give him an honorable burial in the incinerator. He will always be remembered as the nobel Bomby who touched the hearts of many. He was a teacher, an encourager, and a friend to all. He will be remembered."

"Really?" Tsubasa felt Yu's voice vibrate through his shaking body and a few more sniffles followed.

"Really."

He tried to ignore Ginka and Masamune. They were dying of laughter on the floor covering their mouths out of fear that Yu would hear their chuckles.

"Come on, let's go to the incinerator and give him a proper burial," Tsubasa suggested, gently taking Yu's small hand.

Yu just nodded as more tears carved their way down his red cheeks.

At the incinerator, Yu hugged 'Bomby's' still flashing remains before gently dropping him down the incinerator shoot,

"You will always be in my heart," He whispered sadly to the red, blinking lights as they disappeared into darkness. Out of sight.

"C'mon now, don't be sad," Tsubasa comforted, "He'll be okay. Because of brave bombs like him, there can be new bombs."

_It's called: Recycling,_ he added to himself.

"I know…" Yu said, eyes void of happiness.

Soon they reached the gym again.

Ginka and Masamune were red from laughing so hard, but they suppressed their smiles when they saw Yu's tearstained face.

Tsubasa's eyes darted from them to Yu a couple times to send them an obvious message: _Say something to him._

"Uh, sorry about your loss Yu," Ginka said, looking down at his feet humbly.

"It's okay Ginkie," Yu thanked, "It wasn't your fault."

"It was a truly unfortunate event," Masamune added, his voice dangerously close to laughing.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Masumoomoo," Yu said stiffly.

"Well!" Tsubasa broke the conversation, "Let's let Masamune have his turn before class is over for the day. As a tribute to Bomby."

"I suppose," Yu gave Masamune a death glare, analyzing his every move.

"Right…for Bomby," Masamune agreed, handing his bomb to Tsubasa and stepping out of the room.

"Do you want to hide it this time Yu?" Tsubasa asked gravely.

"Yes of course," Yu took the ball-like object into his palms and cradled it, "Anything for a friend of Bomby's."

_Good grief…_

**Masamune's Attempt**

"Step aside gentlemen," Masmune half ordered, as he entered the gym while cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to finish this up in under five minutes."

He began to perform warm up stretches.

"Are you now?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and gestured to the rather large room, "By all means, please do. We're running overtime."

Shaking his head, Masamune completed his last stretch and proceeded to search the room while the others just watched him in a tired trance. It was getting late and everyone was exhausted.

"Knowing Masamune, he probably won't find it," Ginka whispered to Yu.

"But he's doing it as a tribute for Bomby," Yu sniffled, "I hope he finds it for Bomby's sake."

"Yeah, but we're currently even, so if he wins then I'll have to beat him at something else and I really don't want to do that right now."

"Still…for Bomby…"

"Besides, if he fails, then I can just defeat him in a Beyblade battle and actually be ahead of him! Mwahahaha!"

Yu looked at the redhead with new interest,

"Wow, Ginkie, your evil laugh is really good. You could totally beat Ryuga in a laugh off!"

"Thanks Yu!" Ginka gushed, "But really, it's all in the throat. You just do this gurgle thing deep in the throat and then let yourself go. It takes years and years of practice," he wrapped his arms behind his head and closed one golden eye, the other peeping at Yu, "I'm lucky to have learned it so young."

"Ooo can you teach me?" Yu's eyes were starry with hope.

"Sure-"

"Oh yeah! I found it!" Masamune pranced back over, pumping his fist in the air victoriously, the bomb clutched in his fingers.

"Darn, now I have to beat him at something," Ginka muttered under his breath.

"Yes!" Yu exclaimed happily.

"Good work Masamune," Tsubasa congratulated, "But it's not over yet, now you need to disarm the bomb."

"Of course, of course," Masamune waved his words away like leaves in the wind, "Tsubasa, the honorary screwdriver?"

"Honorary scre – oh. You mean my screwdriver? Sure," their teacher pulled out a small metal screwdriver and handed it Masamune.

"Thank you, my good man," Masamune twisted the screws out of their place to reveal the infamous colored wires.

"This is where Bomby met his end," Yu shivered, his voice wavering, "Be careful Masamoomoo."

"Don't worry, this little guy's gonna be fine. Tsubasa, the honorary scissors?"

"They're not really honorary," Tsubasa said as he passed over the scissors.

"Doesn't matter," mused Masamune as he set to work on the bomb. He began to mumble the names of various colors as he snipped at a few wires. The other three watched in awe as he managed to actually disable the bomb without setting off the alarm.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Yu asked curiously.

"It's simple," Masamune explained, "Tsubasa said to always cut one on the left side first, but not if there's a red in the top-right corner; then you'll have to cut the yellow one, but make sure you snip the green wire before the yellow one or it'll explode immediately. If you cut the blue one before the green one, you'll be in danger, but it's okay to rid the red one before the green one, just make sure the blue one isn't in the bottom-left corner. It makes perfect sense, no?"

"No – I mean, yes!" agreed Yu, absolutely confused.

Tsubasa was surprised at Masamune's accomplishment; perhaps even a bit relived that his teaching wasn't completely failing. Maybe the next day would be even better…

"Well, Masamune, I'm going to trust you to dispose of those parts in the incinerator. You remember where it is right?"

Masamune nodded.

"Excellent. It has been a pleasure teaching you all today-"

Okay maybe that was a lie, but seriously, what was he supposed to say?

"-and I can't wait to teach you again tomorrow-"

Another lie. Oh well.

"-See you then."

"Byeee Tsubasa!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Later Sensei!"

Gritting his teeth, Tsubasa turned and left the gym for the day, his long ponytail swaying as he walked,

"Don't call me that."

* * *

He was in a hurry to eat dinner, so when he reached the incinerator, Masamune's first instinct was to chuck it all down the shoot and run like a mad-man to the restaurant where he was meeting Toby and Zeo for dinner.

"I'll just stick these in here…" he mumbled, opening the shoot to an inch-wide space. Just enough to slip the bomb remains down. However, something soon caught his eye.

Someone's red duffle bag was resting right next to the shoot, full of various random items like broken old bey launchers, decorative stickers, and assorted bey parts.

_I'll bet someone's planning to incinerate this stuff…maybe if I leave this junk here, they could burn it for me?_

Not one to think things through, the raven-haired blader dumped the bomb pieces into the bag and bounded for the exit door.

"Dinner, here I come!"

* * *

"Benkei, when I said, 'remember to bring your bag with you,' I actually meant _bring your bag_ with you," Kyouya, a tall, lean teenager, growled. His piercing blue eyes drilled into his companion that was walking simultaneously with him and his jade-green bangs whipped into his face as he walked, hands in pockets.

"Bu-Bull! Sorry Kyouya!" Benkei, a large boy with violet hair hidden under a grey beanie cap, apologized, "I'm pretty sure I left it somewhere around here though."

Kyouya just stared ahead and grunted,

"Thanks to you, our meeting with Ryo has been cancelled."

"I said I was sorry!" Benkei's bronze eyes flashed with hurt, "Ryo said he'll schedule a meeting tomorrow though. We can bring the donations and speech for the WBBA fundraiser then."

"We? _You_ can do that. Oh look, there's your bag," Kyouya stepped forward carelessly and ruffled through the bag to make sure everything was still there. Interestingly, everything was still there. Plus more.

Upon discovering pieces of a bomb, Kyouya gave Benkei a funny look before shaking his head, tossing the bag over his shoulder, and walking out of the WBBA headquarters.

_What's Benkei doing with this stuff, anyway?_

* * *

Relived to be done with the whole 'Sensei' thing for the day, Tsubasa kicked back on the couch and closed his eyes in relaxation. He was completely exhausted and drained of energy. It was like reliving the World Championships again, but without Madoka. Which ultimately made it harder.

_Beep! Beep!_

An email alert. Best check it out. Sinking into the plush cushion, Tsubasa whipped out his phone and unlocked it to reveal the message.

_Tsubasa,_

_This is a friendly reminder from your local library to remind you that your book/s are due today._

_Sincerely,_

_Library Staff_

Sighing heavily, the golden eyed teenager stood up and grabbed his coat to head to the Library.

He had some explaining to do.

* * *

**This chapter is lovingly dedicated to Bomby who has passed away at such a young age.**

**(Okay, I'm sorry guys. Really tired here...XD)**


	5. Disguises Part 1

**Hellooo~! Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner :(. I've been studying like crazy for finals and that's been taking up a lot of my writing time :(. So again, this next part ended up being really long, so I'm breaking it up into 2 or 3 parts this time :). I'm especially excited for this lesson XD.**

**Haha DragonFang2011 and SkylarkOfTheMoon I agree, Ginka could never beat Ryuga in a laugh off. He wouldn't even come close. XD I must admit that I would love to see him try though...hmmm this gives me an idea...*evil laugh* **

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

_Achoo!_

Rubbing his nose a little, Tsubasa brushed remaining dust off his clothes and ran his fingers through his tangled, silver locks to further rid himself of the tiny particles that floated so effortlessly through the air.

_Curse you allergies…_

That over with, he proceeded to examine the rest of his appearance. His favorite cream colored pants, with the yellow rectangles peeking out on the sides, were wrinkled and worn from his morning of endless movement. Unsurprisingly, the bottom of his maroon shirt still had that blotchy coffee stain, to which he owed the clumsy librarian for. Sighing, he brushed it roughly as if to make it disappear, and then positioned his hair to cover the unsightly spot, hoping that his students wouldn't notice. Gathering his strength, and courage, he placed his hands on the gym doors and pushed them open, allowing a whoosh of air to play with his hair.

Ginka, Masamune, and Yu were already in the room, all huddled in the center. At closer inspection, Tsubasa noted that they appeared to be eating some sort of candy.

"H-hey Tsubasa-sensei! Whoa, what happened to your shirt?" Yu greeted, smiling innocently as he tucked something in his pocket.

"And what's up with your hair? It looks stranger than it usually does," said Masamune, hiding his confections as well.

"And you have those dark circle thingies under your eyes," Ginka finished, "Are you okay?"

Of course they were eating in the gym.

Of course they would call him 'Sensei'.

Of course they would notice his less-than-impressive appearance.

They were former Gan Gan Galaxy after all.

"Are you guys eating in here again? After I told you not to?" Tsubasa asked, changing the subject, as he strided over to the threesome.

"N-no," Ginka nervously told him, tongue colored an obvious yellow. His breath smelt of pineapple.

"Uh huh," Tsubasa pretended to believe that, not convinced.

"U-um, anyway, what's with the stain on your shirt?" Masamune inquired, hands behind his back suspiciously.

Tsubasa quickly covered the spot with his hair again in hopes that it would go unnoticed,

"Nothing's wrong with my shirt."

"But, there's a huuuge coffee stain on the bottom and it looks awful," pointed out Yu, quite bluntly.

"Where have you been all morning anyway, Tsubasa?" Masamune pried, "You look kinda out of it."

They were going to find out sooner or later, right? He might as well tell them.

"I have a job at the Library now," Tsubasa answered, before choking on some excess dust. Recovering shortly, he pulled out his library card to reveal a large black line slashed angrily across the front, "My library card's been revoked and I am now the newest book-shelver-guy."

"Why's that?"

_Really?_

"Oh I don't know, I just happened to bring back the _100 year old book_ that I checked out, _ruined,_ with a _ginormous chunk_ sliced out the middle. Yeah, apparently that isn't appreciated very much. So I now have a lifetime job of servitude to the Library and I'm hated by librarians everywhere."

They all looked down guiltily.

"It's because of that book that we cut up, right?" Yu asked, whimpering. "I'm so sorry Tsubasa!"

"We didn't know it would end up this bad for you," Masamune joined in, "Sorry 'bout that."

Tsubasa felt the corner of his lip twitch in annoyance. Books were some of his favorite things in the world. Right up there with beyblade and Eagle, of course. Reading them was like going on an adventure into an interesting world, right from the comfort of his own couch. Even more than that, they were a pool of information that he could drink to his heart's content. Now that this had happened, it was like someone had taken all that away from him. And technically, they had, though not purposely. Maybe.

"Uh, it's fine," Tsubasa managed to say, "Don't worry yourselves over it. It's actually a fun-ish job. Sort of."

What was he supposed to do? Yell at them? Tell them off? He wasn't that type of person. Besides, these guys were younger than him and yelling could hurt their ambition in life. Or something like that. Okay, to be honest, Tsubasa really couldn't stand the thought of hurting them, even if he was the one hurt in the process. It was a strange quirk of his to take over the burdens of others.

"If you say so Tsubasa," Yu replied, a smile on his lips, but his eyes saddened. Yu knew. He was the only one that could tell what Tsubasa was really feeling.

Masamune coughed distractively.

"_Hello!_ Let's get on with this, shall we? Tsubasa, what are you teaching us today?"

Pushing any bothered feelings into the back of his mind, Tsubasa smiled and folded his hands mysteriously,

"Disguises. You are all going to learn how to either 1) disguise as a person or 2) take on your own personal alias. Depending on the given mission, this could make it or break it, so pay close attention okay?"

Ginka raised his hand.

"Yes Ginka?"

"Can I disguise as _anyone?_"

Tsubasa nodded, confirming a yes.

"Yeah, we're going to disguise as people we know today. But you're skipping a bit ahead, so just be patient for a little longer."

"Okay!"

Tsubasa tromped over to the supply closet on the far end of the gym and opened the door slowly, as the hinges screeched painfully. Eyes darting from top to bottom, he quickly determined that everything was there and he motioned for the others to follow him. Curiously, the three students skipped over to gasp at the eye-catching assortment of various items. Every kind of wig imaginable, shirts in every color, style, and pattern, more pants than one person could ever wear in their lifetime, random accessories, and even stage makeup rested peacefully, just waiting for someone to come along and use it.

Smiling at the excitement bursting onto their faces, Tsubasa stepped out of the way to let them use the disguises to their heart's content. Something about their eagerness triggered a memory of his first time mastering the art of disguise. Already he was taking special enjoyment from this lesson.

"Have at it," he declared, the words barely out of his mouth before they nearly ran him over in the process of grabbing stuff.

"I know who I'm gonna be!" Yu sang, "It's going to be the best disguise here!"

"Not as good as mine!" Ginka chirped, gathering an armful of clothing. He dumped everything in a bag, filling it until it was overflowing with supplies.

_Where did the bag come from anyway? _

_Oh never mind, why do I even ask these questions?_

"You two are really in for it, because my disguise is the best of all," Masamune affirmed, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Tsubasa interrupted, "Once you guys have all your stuff, please head to the studio, down the hall to the right, and an assistant will help you with your disguise. Then, when you're ready, come back here and I'll rate your disguises. Understood?"

They nodded happily.

"Okay then, off you go!"

As they bounded over to the door, Tsubasa watched with a certain nostalgia, wondering how long the peaceful feeling would last. He gathered his disguise necessities into his arms and headed for the restroom to change, hoping that the peacefulness would last awhile.

But really, when do those feelings last when you're teaching those three?


	6. Disguises Part 2

**Chapter 6 is up! (Whopee! :D)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, guys :). I love them all! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

_And for the finishing touch…_

Tsubasa slipped on the spiky-red wig and grinned at himself in the mirror. He was no longer Tsubasa Ootori. He was Ryo Hagane. Right down to the tiny wisps of a goatee that he had created with a skillful hand at painting. His golden eyes and similar skin tone helped the overall appearance as well. The only exception to the near perfect disguise was their noticeable height difference. Tsubasa was much, much shorter than Ryo, but if someone wasn't paying close attention, they'd miss that little fact easily. Plus the tall wig helped to give the illusion that he was taller.

Satisfied with the disguise, he exited the men's room and darted back to the gym stealthily, keeping to the shadows. Didn't want anyone to spot him and mistake him for the _real_ Ryo.

Upon reaching the gym, Tsubasa/Ryo found it empty, so he contented himself to wait patiently. He leaned lazily against one of the walls and crossed his arms. Staring around the room, he became aware of just how big the gym really was. Rubbery orange floors with multi-colored basketball lines, high cream-yellow ceilings with a few balls stuck in the beams, maroon bleachers on the long sides of the rectangle shaped room, and two basketball hoops on the short sides. In spite of having the appearance of the typical school gym, it was nearly the size of a football field and housed many, many secret stashes of various valuable items. Such as the disguises in the supply closet and that one other thing that no one was supposed to talk about-

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa! Oh, Mr. Hagane, it's just you."

Jerked from his thinking session, Tsubasa pushed up against the wall to stand straight and came face to face with-

Masamune?

"Have you seen Tsubasa? He's supposed to rate my disguise," Masamune explained, glancing around the room.

Masamune disguised as…himself?

The blader had taken a picture of himself, cut out eyeholes and air holes for breathing and stuck it on his face like a mask. He didn't even change his clothes or anything. And he called this a disguise?

"Um," Tsubasa coughed confusedly, before deepening his voice a bit, "Masamune! Haven't seen you in awhile! How's it hanging?"

"Hanging?" Masamune's brown eyes widened, "I haven't been hanging anything! Honest!"

"I didn't say-"

"Seriously, how did you even get the idea that I was hanging something? That's preposterous!"

"But I was just-"

"It's impossible! I'm hurt that you would even think that!"

"Masamune, I-"

"Okay, okay! I admit it!" he started freaking out, "I hung Ginka's shirt out to dry that one time and then some stupid animal came and took off with it because it smelled like hamburgers and I didn't do anything about it because I was too ashamed!" he paused to take a breath. "Please don't kill me! Please!"

_What…?_

"Uh," Tsubasa placed a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder and gave him a comforting pat, "don't worry about it. Ginka hated that shirt and besides, who wants a shirt with a picture of a super cool llama with sunglasses anyway?"

He didn't mention that it happened to be Ginka's favorite shirt in the whole world and he was devastated when it went missing.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Hagane," Masamune sniffed, "That makes me feel a whole lot better. Although, Ginka must be some sort of dope because I would love a shirt with a super cool llama with sunglasses."

Tsubasa grinned,

"He's always been the strange one of the family."

Rubbing his eyes, Masamune straightened,

"So anyway, have you seen Tsubasa?"

"Actually-"

"I'm right here," a voice stated from behind.

_Okay that isn't even possible-_

The twosome turned in the direction of the voice to witness the next disguiser.

Oh it was possible alright.

There stood a short, pale-skinned Tsubasa with an identical outfit to the eagle blader and a tiny silver ponytail tied neatly with a mini metallic clip. He had even stuck an eagle plushie on his shoulder. Squeezing it, it made a shrill call. He smirked. Dark amber eyes were glowing with interest as he made his way over to Ryo and Masamune. "You needed me Masamune?"

_So Yu's disguise is me. Clever. The assistants really did a good job; they even used those colored contacts Hikaru ordered last week. And the detail on the clothes is commendable along with the-_

"Tsubasa!" Masamune bubbled, "It's you! Wow, you look so…" he twirled his finger as if to stir out the word that he was trying to say. "Short."

Tsubasa Jr. glared upwards at the unicorn-loving blader,

"I had an accident. Let's not talk about it."

"Wait, but weren't you tall before-"

"Ah Tsubasa," the Ryo impersonator stepped forward, feeling slightly strange that he was talking to a young version of himself, even if it was only Yu, "it's nice to see you again. I understand that you're rating some sort of disguise?"

Yu nodded and stroked his fingers though his new lengthy hair.

"Yes, that is correct," he responded calmly, his accent extremely close to British, "I'm teaching Ginka, Masamune, and Yu about disguises today."

"Is that so?" Ryo questioned, still intrigued with the young Tsubasa.

Mini-Tsubasa nodded and peered around the room as if searching for something,

"Have you come across Ginka?"

"Not recently," Ryo stroked his fake goatee, "Does he have a disguise too?"

"Most likely," Yu held his chin with a tiny brown-gloved hand and frowned, deep in thought.

Really, he made a great Tsubasa.

"So, Tsubasa-sensei-" Masamune started.

"Don't call me that," the short Tsubasa growled, shooting the unicorn blader a look of irritation.

"Uh, sorry," apologized Masamune, holding up his hands casually, "I was just wondering: when are you going to rate my disguise? I'm growing impatient."

Yu turned a critical eye to the raven haired boy, analyzing every little detail he could before he crossed his arms and shook his head sadly,

"Well Masamune-"

"Yes?"

"You disguised as yourself."

"Yes, and?"

Groaning, the tiny Tsubasa facepalmed,

"I think that you're missing the point of this."

Awed, the real Tsubasa just stared in complete amazement at his blond friend's talented acting skills. He completely nailed his personality, expressions, and tone. How was this even possible? Did he just pay extra attention to detail or something?

"So Ryo?"

Snapping back to reality, Fake Ryo nodded in the direction of the disguised Yu,

"Oh, yes?"

"Ginka?"

"I told you, I haven't seen-"

"None of you will be seeing Ginka for awhile," interrupted a haughty voice, as a cloaked figure strolled into the gym, his gleaming black boots clacking on the hard floor. "It seems you get me instead."

Enter Ginka. Or shall we say: Ryuga?

Snow-white spiked hair with a section of red adorned with a gold crown, Ginka's gold eyes and tan skin fit the description of the legendary dragon blader well. He smoothed his sleek black shirt, adjusted his lab-coat style cloak and stepped forward confidently, his shiny black pants glinting in the light.

"I'm looking for Tsubasa," he grunted, completely in character, "Tell me where he is. Or else."

"I'm right here," Yu responded calmly, looking up at the disguised Ginka with annoyance.

"Tsubasa…you're so…_short_," Ginka mused, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. A famous characteristic of Ryuga.

Mini-Tsubasa huffed. "As I told Masamune before you, I had an accident. Don't question it further."

"Seriously short Tsubasa," said Masamune, "the whole accident thing is creepy. Care to explain?"

'Short' Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at the brown eyed tween,

"No."

"Well, well, well," Tsubasa/Ryo broke in, stroking his false facial hair, "You've all done very well; I must say I'm impressed. A+ on this lesson."

"Ryo," tiny Tsubasa started patiently, "_I'm_ supposed to rate their disguises. Not you."

"Excellent Yu," the real Tsubasa winked, "and Ginka, great Ryuga impersonation. Masamune-" he took another glance at the blader's disguise as himself, "I really think that you missed the point of this. Together, you all get a 2 out of 3; very impressive. Now, what do you think of my disguise?"

All frowned at their cover being blown.

"Way to ruin that, Tsubasa."

"Nice going."

"And we were having such fun too! Sheesh, you thought we didn't know it was us? How stupid do you think we are?"

Stunned, Tsubasa stammered a little at their intelligence,

"I didn't think-"

"Director! There you are!"

A gentle female voice interrupted the training session and the foursome turned to see who it was. Hikaru. Of course. Light aqua hair flowing in waves, her violet eyes flashed with annoyance and her jet-black heels clicked angrily against the rubber floor. To their surprise, Benkei followed after her, a confused expression defining his face.

"We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Hikaru questioned impatiently, while straightening her royal blue shirt.

At a loss of what to say, Tsubasa just stared blankly, racking his brain for something, _anything_, to answer with.

"Uh…I-I've been-"

"You said you'd reschedule the WBBA fundraiser meeting today, remember?" Benkei further prompted, "We can't wait any longer; it's in exactly a week and we have nothing planned!"

Oh right! The fundraiser! Tsubasa thought back and remembered Ryo saying something about that. Hikaru, Ryo, Benkei, and…Kyouya(?) were supposedly involved. Said they were raising money for the projects that they were taking on soon. And then there were the bills, missions, tournaments ect. to pay for. A fundraiser would be good for the company.

"Well, you see…I've been-uh-teaching these guys about…phoenix's!"

_Stupid. They're not going to believe that…_

Still, it was his only excuse, so Tsubasa struck a superhero pose and stared yearnfully at the ceiling, "I, the immortal phoenix, will not allow this vital phoenix information to go unlearned. That is why I will spread this knowledge to the next generation. It is my _destiny._"

Awkward silence.

Very awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah…" Hikaru finally said, "Well, can you take a short break from all that…'knowledge spreading' and help us out for a minute?"

If he helped out, the real Ryo might catch him and besides, leaving his pupils alone in the gym unattended probably wasn't a good idea. But, if he didn't help out, they would become suspicious and his cover could be blown.

He had to think of something. And fast.

"I would, but I just found out that these three," he motioned to the trouble makers, "are really interested in phoenix history, so I'm just going to teach them a little bit longer and then I'll meet you both in my office. Okay?"

"Actually, it's fine," Ginka/Ryuga spoke up, "we really don't care about those stupid fire birds. Feel free to have Ryo."

Alarmed, Tsubasa glared back at him and mouthed an, 'Are you crazy?'

"Oh hey Ginka," Hikaru greeted, her previous annoyance replaced with friendliness, "I didn't see you there. Wow, nice Ryuga costume."

"I'm not Ginka," he grumbled, "I'm Ryuga."

"Uh huh," she nodded like that was true, "and I suppose that Yu over there is Tsubasa."

Shocked, mini Tsubasa crossed his arms and broadened his eyes at Hikaru's statement,

"I most definitely am _not_ Yu. I'm Tsubasa."

Hikaru pointed between the two, raising an eyebrow,

"Are you two feeling okay?"

"I'M NOT MASAMUNE! I'M MASAMUNE!" Masamune screeched suddenly, fuming with anger.

Awkward silence no. 2.

"I didn't ask you."

"Oh," Masamune waved it away, "Gosh, I thought you were accusing me of being a Masamune impersonator. My bad. Please continue with your argument thing now."

Pinching the bridge of her nose to calm down, Hikaru exhaled and faced Ryo again, her eyes filled with question,

"Director, what is going on here? Why are these three disguising as other people?"

"And please hurry up," Benkei rushed, "We have to plan this fundraiser ASAP!"

"I-well-"

Poor Tsubasa was in a daze. Why did things always have to be so confusing? And even more, how could he have been so stupid? Disguising as Ryo? That would undoubtedly end in disaster!

Fortunately for him, however, he didn't have to think of a second excuse on the spot, because as soon as his mouth opened to speak, the fourth mysterious voice of the day scoffed from the doorway,

"And what kind of pathetic fashion show is this?"


	7. Disguises Part 3

**Haha I loved all your guesses at the voice :D. This chapter will answer that mystery :).**

**Wow, this whole Disguises thing is going to be four parts O.o**

**Well, as always, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

_Oh please don't be Ryo…please don't be Ryo…please don't be Ryo…_

All six bladers stopped talking all at once for a minute to turn in the general direction of the voice.

"Interesting impersonations," the owner mused, as he stepped in, "but you could all do better."

Ryuga. The real Ryuga.

His citrine eyes nearly glowed with mystery as he casually made his way into the room. Everyone just gaped, completely taken aback at his appearance.

_Wait. How did he get in here anyway?_

"Ryuga…what a pleasant surprise," Fake Ryo said, breaking the silence, "Um, who let you in?"

The WBBA headquarters were under tight security; video cameras, guards, locked doors, the works. Not just anyone was granted an entrance. So either someone from the inside had invited him, or he had found his way in somehow.

A smirk spread across his face. Yeah, that's never a good thing.

"Those," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "_agreeable_ men guarding the door let me in. Nice guys."

"Ah," Tsubasa nodded like he believed that and made a mental note to check on them ASAP. They were probably tied up somewhere, screaming for help. That or motionless on the floor with broken beys proclaiming their loss to the world. Really, with Ryuga it could be either. Or both.

"Ryuga," Hikaru started, her voice dripping with sugar in an attempt to cover her burning irritation, "It's _very_ nice to see you, but we're currently in the middle of something rather important, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ignoring her, Ryuga stepped forward and turned a critical eye to the disguises. He stood there for a minute, nodding, frowning, and darting his eyes from person to person until he finally stepped back and relayed his observations. First he pointed at Yu.

"For a child," he began, "you didn't do that bad. But that's all. First off, Tsubasa doesn't have a British accent," he gestured disapprovingly to the outfit, "his hair ends at his waist, not his knees. The stuffed chicken?" he pointed at the eagle plushie, "Not feeling it. And also, your glaring needs work. But like I said, you did well for a child."

"Yes sir, Ryuga sir!" Yu saluted his hero and tossed the plushie to the other side of the room immediately. Not surprisingly, a plastic eye popped off in the process, leaving the poor eagle down one eye.

_I think that was my plushie…_

Ryuga continued down the line, pacing with his hands behind his back,

"Maxwell?"

He was staring straight at Masamune.

"Um, do you mean me?"

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to, stupid?"

Masamune shrank back a bit,

"Well, my name's Masamune, not Maxwell."

"Whatever."

"So, what do you think of my disguise?"

Ryuga looked him over cautiously, before drawing a conclusion,

"I think you missed the point of this. I pity you."

Masamune sagged,

"Darn."

"And…_Ryo_," the dragon blader's tone suggested that he knew the true identity of the secret agent, "I like the clean cut. It suits you."

Confused, Tsubasa reached up to stroke his false facial hair when he spotted a brown smear on his hand.

Oh no.

In his annoyance, he had rubbed his chin and smeared the goatee right off. He quickly hid the evidence in his pocket, hoping that he didn't look any less like the real Ryo.

"Likewise."

"Director," Hikaru questioned, noticing the missing facial hair, "you just had a goatee a minute ago. How did you shave it without us noticing?"

"Hikaru, Hikaru," the Ryo imposter tsked, "Don't you know by now that all real men carry travel razors with them? Without those, we'd all be cavemen. Gosh, you never pay attention to my rants about these things, do you?"

He got her. Everyone knew that Hikaru not only ignored Ryo Hagane's silly rants, she complained about them often, sometimes even subconsciously.

Embarrassed, she blushed a little,

"U-um, of course I do. I just m-must've missed that…particular one."

"That's what they all say," Tsubasa shook his head sadly.

"Ginka!" Ryuga roared, as he critiqued the last disguiser, "You call that an impersonation of me? I'm not even going to list all of the flaws! What a joke!"

Ginka faced the real Ryuga, a determined look defining his features.

"Excuse me, but I think that you're the Ryuga impersonator. It's obvious that I'm Ryuga. No one is as," he struck a pose, "_awesome_ as me."

Teeth gritted, Ryuga reached out to grab the front of his rival's shirt,

"Why I outta-"

"Hey, hey," Benkei finally spoke up, squeezing himself between the two frenemies, "no need to get ugly. We all know that this," he motioned to the taller Ryuga, "is the real Ryuga. Now let's just make up and be frie-"

"On the contrary," Masamune stepped in with an evil grin apparent on his face, "I think that this," he placed a hand on Ginka's shoulder, "is the real Ryuga. How could you miss the super cool hair?"

"That's my hair, Marshall!" Ryuga growled, glaring at the unicorn blader.

"My name's Masamune!"

"Whatever!"

"And for your information, Ryuga, it's MY hair! Not yours!" Ginka fought.

"Isn't there any way we can settle this!" Benkei yelled over the fighting, hands on head in distress.

"There is only one way," Ginka confirmed, gold eyes drilling into Ryuga's.

"You don't mean…_that way_…" Ryuga answered, returning the glare.

"Oh I do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You'd better believe it."

"Interesting. Well then, I accept."

"Bu-bull! What way, what way?" Benkei spazzed, hands flying everywhere, "What am I missing here?"

Ryuga's smirk deepened, as he cracked his knuckles before speaking in a voice so low, they could barely hear him.

"Laugh. off."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Masamune screeched, hands flying up to his face in fear.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! The last time someone did that, everything exploded!" Benkei echoed Masamune's panic.

"N-no," Yu/Tsubasa whimpered, hiding behind Tsubasa/Ryo, "that's the scariest way of all."

"You're making me look bad," Tsubasa muttered down to him.

Hikaru stopped typing into her blackberry long enough to peek up and cast them a look of bewilderment,

"Laugh off? Really? That's how you're solving this? I thought you guys solved everything through beyblade."

"DON'T QUESTION THE WAY, HIKARU!" Ginka defended, hands balled in fists.

"This is the way that men solve their differences," Ryuga added quietly.

"Well excuse me," Hikaru sighed, returning to her phone, "_Boys._"

"Men!" Ginka retorted.

By now, the two were facing each other with a ten foot distance between them. Eyes drilled into the other's and they dug their feet into the ground in preparation. It looked similar to the classic cowboy scene. Except it was Ginka. And Ryuga. In a gym. About to out laugh each other.

"Go ahead and give me your best shot," Ryuga yawned, completely bored, "I've got some time. Just don't fail too quickly, or it won't be very entertaining."

"You can bet on that," Ginka responded.

"Ginka," Masamune elboed him, "That's your clever retort?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night, don't you go blaming me!"

"You are such a fail."

"Oh shush up," Ginka muttered prior to whipping to Ryuga. "Ryuga!" he pointed in a challenging way, "Beat this!"

He grinned and stood stone silent, six pairs of eyes locked on him curiously. His eyes lit up and a high pitched, bubbly giggle began to emerge from his throat before it matured into a deep gutted evil laugh that bounced off the high ceilings and echoed back, filling the room with sound.

Benkei, Masamune, and Yu all covered their face like it was the end of the world.

"No! Spare us!"

"It's all too much! Too much laughter!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Satisfied with his entry, Ginka ceased his chuckling and placed his hands on his hips,

"Top that."

Shaking his head in mock distain, Ryuga just crossed his arms and cast him an are-you-dead-serious look.

"Is that all you got? That was child's play," he finally said, "Let me show you how it's done."

He took in a couple deep breaths in preparation for his turn.

"The end is near!" Masamune shouted mournfully, hiding behind Benkei.

"Here it comes!" Yu cried, ducking behind Masamune, who was still hiding behind Benkei.

Tsubasa couldn't tell if they were joking or dead serious. Sharing a look of wonder with Hikaru, they turned their attention back to Ryuga who appeared to be ready.

Silence hung in the air awaiting to be broken and everyone anticipated what was to come. Grin growing larger by the millisecond, Ryuga's lips parted to let the sound escape into the atmosphere...


	8. Disguises Part 4

**The Final Disguises Chapter! I feel acomplished XD. Sorry about the wait, guys. :( I've been reallllly busy and haven't had much time to write.**

**Oh my goodness gracious! Thanks for all the reviews again! :) *hugs***

**Right, I almost forgot. Just as a warning, there's some Tsukaru (TsubasaxHikaru) in here, so if you don't like the pairing, I'm really sorry. :( It's just there to make it all more interesting. :) I hope I kept everyone in character...**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings! Onto the chapter!**

**I do not own MFB**

* * *

Everyone was blown away.

Loud, booming laughter filled the room, making Ginka's laugh seem girlish and weak. The sound oscillated into a pure, deep chuckle that made the hairs on the back of the onlooker's necks stand on end. Chills spiraled up their spines, memories of horrific battles flooding back.

On spur of the moment, Hikaru let out a soft moan and grabbed onto Tsubasa's arm, seeking protection. Shocked, he wondered why on earth she would do that, before he remembered that he was disguised as Ryo. Deciding to awkwardly pat her back, heat crept its annoying self into his face. He hoped that none of his students noticed. They knew his true identity.

"Oh _Mr. Hagane_," coincidentally (not) there was Tsubasa/Yu hugging onto him, "I'm scared too."

Yu had noticed.

As always.

But he wasn't one to do something evil…right?

"Mr. Hagane! Free hugs! You're the best!" Masamune exclaimed, joining the newly formed group hug. Tsubasa let out a groan when he embraced with a suffocating grip. Was it possible that Masamune was in on this too?

"Bu-bull! Mr. Ryo, sir, you always know how to make us feel better!" Benkei blubbered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He joined the embrace as well, officially making Tsubasa suffocate.

"Now…n-now…" he managed to say, "There's no…need to be…afraid. _Urggg…need…__**air**__…"_

"Oh sorry," Masamune pulled away sheepishly, "Was I hugging too hard? My bad."

Was this some sort of revenge plan for revealing their identities too early?

Before long, Ryuga's evil laughter stopped and everyone could only stare at him in amazement. The quietness seemed unreal after the alarming chortles.

"That's how you do it," the Dragon Emperor stated simply, taking the opportunity to leave.

"Well that settles it," Benkei finished, leaving the group hug to point at Ryuga, "He's definitely the real Ryuga!"

"OH YEAH?" Ginka growled, not about to give his title up, "I'm not finished yet! Ahem…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Masamune bounced over to Ginka, "He is so totally the real Ryuga!"

"Oh Ginka," Ryuga turned back around and rolled his amber eyes, "You never cease to make yourself look stupid, do you?"

"I said one more time!" he defended, eyes glowing with annoyance.

Hikaru frowned at the scene and placed her hands on her hips in sheer exasperation,

"This is getting ridiculous! Ryo, can you put some sense into your son's head so we can continue with our discussion?"

Fake Ryo opened his mouth to hesitantly answer, but before he could, a certain Tsubasa impersonator interrupted.

"You know what Hikaru," Yu began, a suspiciously serious expression defining his features, "You're right. I'm not Tsubasa. I really could never pretend to be him that well." He proceeded to take the wig off, his auburn hair poufing back to its original poufiness.

"You got that right," the violet-eyed girl responded, attention directed to her phone, "Practice harder, kid; you might get it someday."

"But you know what the _real_ Tsubasa told me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hikaru's eyes stayed glued to her device as she replied in a distracted tone,

"What?"

Yu smirked and rubbed his hands together manipulatively with a quick glance at Ryo,

"Well, I shouldn't tell you really."

"Then don't."

"But I will."

"Then do."

"Tsubasa said he likes you and wants to ask you out sometime. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Oh. No. He. _Didn't._

"He…_what?_" a redness began creeping into her face and the pitch of her tone grew higher in disbelief, "Did he really say that?"

Yu bit his lip and rocked on his feet, his bright-green eyes screaming, 'Yes!'

"Would I lie about something as _serious_ as this?"

Hikaru froze for a minute.

"Yes."

"Good point," Yu touched his chin in thought, prior to meeting Hikaru's eyes again, "But lucky for you-! I didn't this time!"

Tsubasa gaped in horrific wonder at Yu's lie. Was he that dumb? How could he tell a stupid lie like that? Everyone knew that _Hyouma_ liked Hikaru, not himself. They were always together. It would almost be a cruel crime to even try and get between them. Did Yu even realize that he could potentially mess everything up?

Trusting his spy instincts, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Aha, Yu!" he jumped over and covered the child's mouth, which was overflowing with gossip about Tsubasa's alleged feelings for Hikaru, "You are _so_ funny! But we all know that jokester Tsubasa! Always pulling one on us, am I right?"

"Director," Hikaru's tone calmed, "Are you saying that Tsubasa…joked about this whole thing?"

"No! Of course not!" Yu broke free of Ryo's grip and bounced forward to face Hikaru, "He loves you to death! I mean, read this poem that he wrote for you!"

Grappling for a piece of crumpled notebook paper in his pocket, the little boy smoothed it out on his shorts, cleared his throat and started reading,

"Hikaru my love,

To you I am devoted,

I am the bird and you are the ocean,

But together we are like,

Peanut-butter and frosting,

Cookies and onions,

And, of course, sour cream and toothpaste,

We are one."

Blank stares for the win.

"Yu! There isn't even anything written on that paper!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"It was _that_ beautiful!" he replied simply, "I memorized it after hearing it once."

A disruptive female cough interrupted them.

"That was…interesting," Hikaru finally relented, nodding at Yu like one nods at a crazy person. That slow, far-away look with eyes full of pure freaking-out-ness. Yeah. That one.

"Quite the poet, isn't he?" Yu chirped, grinning innocently, "I especially liked the visuals he added, cookies and onions; real touching."

"You are absolutely _hilarious_, Yu!" Tsubasa gritted his teeth and shot him a death glare.

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh that's right. Those guys were still holding that laugh off.

Maybe if he could slip out of here while everyone was paying attention to Ginka and Ryuga, he could change out of the Ryo costume and sneak out of the building for the day.

It sounded good enough, at least.

That conversation with Hikaru was waaay too awkward. If she found out that he had been disguising as Ryo the whole time…

Let's just say it wouldn't end well.

"Hey Ginka, that's good," Masamune praised, "Let me try! Ahem-BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're getting there," Ginka said, clapping his hand on the unicorn blader's shoulder, "Someday, you'll be as good as me."

"Hey, I could beat you if I wanted to!" the defensive boy responded.

"No, Ryuga already beat all of you guys!" Benkei yelled, "Right Ryuga?"

They all turned to the right, awaiting the dragon blader's answer.

There was nothing.

He was gone.

"Where did he go! Where did he go!" Benkei's hands started fluttering everywhere, like he was putting on his own hand show or something, "Bu-bull! Why would he just disappear like that?"

That's our Ryuga. Elusive as ever.

"Well," Hikaru took a couple deep breaths, the redness of her blushing face beginning to drain, "I have no idea where Ryuga went, but now that your little laugh-off thing's all over with, we can continue to discuss the fundraiser matter with you - Director?" She peered around, searchingly, "Director, where are you?"

Tsubasa crouched behind the bleachers and allowed a sly grin to spread across his face. Slipping away was too easy. Ryuga probably didn't have much trouble with it.

And now that he's been mentioned, where was Ryuga anyway? And why did he come? He never goes anywhere or does anything unless there's something that he wants.

So what did he want from the WBBA headquarters?

"Mr. Hagane probably went to find Tsubasa-sensei so he could confess his love for you," Yu stated, nodding firmly.

"Don't call me sensei," Tsubasa whispered under his breath.

"What!" Ginka, Masamune, and Benkei exclaimed at the same time, shock apparent on their face, "Tsubasa likes Hikaru!"

_I can't believe it either, _the eagle blader thought miserably to himself, starting to take the Ryo costume off to reveal his normal clothes underneath. It wasn't that he didn't like Hikaru. It was that he didn't like her like _that_. She was his co-worker and nothing else. Besides, there was always Hyouma to consider, and she probably had fifty guys lined up falling head over heels for her.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! Is that true?"

"NO WAY! I didn't know he was the romantic type!"

"Yeah, I thought he'd end up an old man, with all those digusting cats! Or eagles in his case. OLD EAGLES!"

Poor Hikaru started reddening in the face all over again, her hand flying up to feel the heat,

"I don't think that-"

Yu smiled, confirming the other's reactions,

"It's true. Crazy, no?"

"Crazy, YES! I think. What are we talking about again?"

Ryo. The real Ryo.

"Ha, Masamune are you disguised as yourself?" he laughed, pointing at the mask.

"No! I'm not disguised as anyone! I'm not Masamune, I'm Masamune!"

"Right..."

"Dad!" Ginka exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his father, "Fancy running into you here!"

"Son."

"What?"

"I work here."

"Oh yeah. Ha, fail."

Tsubasa facepalmed before taking his wig off. Ginka could be such an airhead sometimes.

"Director," Hikaru burst, "There you are! Where did you go? You slipped out once Ryuga left."

The abnormally tall man furrowed his red eyebrows at her, a crease appearing between them,

"What...?"

Sucking in his breath, Tsubasa waited for Ryo and Hikaru to figure it out. That he had been disguising as the older Hagane the whole time. That he had tricked them.

"I guess you've figured it out then," Ryo hung his head sadly and started to pull something out from behind his back.

A video camera. Tsubasa was sure it would be a video camera. A video camera with footage of his impersonation and stupid moments.

"I've been out all day, purchasing – THIS!"

_Video camera...video camera...video camera..._

"DOUGHNUTS! I LOVE DOUGHNUTS!" Yu sceamed happily.

Doughnuts?

Relief and annoyance filled him at the same time. Relived that he wasn't a video camera. And annoyance at the doughnuts.

_Sugar is the _last_ thing that they need right now. _

He peeked out from his cover to see Ryo proudly holding out a box of Crispy Creme's, Hikaru typing something into her phone, uninterested, and the other four young bladers digging into the pastries passionately.

They all seemed pretty happy. He could probably slip out now without much trouble. Everyone was too busy stuffing their faces with doughnut to notice a person lurking in the shadows.

And that almost worked. Until his phone starting ringing with Barney's 'I love you, you love me' as a ringtone.

Yu.

Of course.

The group whipped around in time just to witness the tall blader standing in front of the gym door, positioned to leave.

"...Tsubasa," Masamune finally said, "There you are. Nice ringtone. Really meshes with your personality. Love it."

"And it's catchy," Ginka added, dancing to it.

"He has good taste, doesn't he?" Yu giggled, face red from laughing, "You know what else he has good taste in? Girls."

Hikaru's face consisted of mostly confusion, but Tsubasa could detect a hint of anger in her lavender eyes. That was never a good sign.

"Tsubasa," she placed her hands on her hips, "Is it true that you like me? Is Yu lying?"

Swallowing hard, the teenager held his hand to his forehead and tried to think of something to say. Did he like Hikaru? If he did, now would be the time to tell her. But then again, entering into a relationship was too risky. It would make him vulnerable and what if he hurt her? He couldn't live with himself if he did that. And anyway, it was obvious that she didn't harbor any feelings for him.

He need to think of something brilliant. Something that would answer her question without really answering it. Something vague and unreadable.

"Time will tell," he replied mysteriously, before turning on his heel and exiting the room without another word.

* * *

"Ooo, Hikaru, looks like you have an admirer," Mr. Hagane elbowed the smaller girl and winked, "Who saw that coming? I know I didn't!"

A full blown-out blush had enflamed her face and her mouth dropped open slightly, still staring ahead.

"Well!" Gathering herself, she stubbornly stomped her foot on the ground with a loud click from her heel, turned, and exited the gym from the other side, "I don't like him! He's a jerk that doesn't give anyone a straight answer!"

She left with a moody slam.

…

…

…

"Girls are complicated, aren't they?" Ginka commented.

"You got that right," Masamune agreed.

"I wonder why Tsubasa likes her," Yu wondered.

Shrugging, they waved goodbye to Ryo, inhaled a few more doughnuts, and left to go battle somewhere, not even bothering to remove their disguises.

* * *

"Heh, those stupid idiots didn't even notice."

Ryuga sat on his couch, clutching something in his fingers. A smirk grew apparent on his face.

"And they thought I was just rating their disguises..."


	9. Difficult Decisions

**I have quite a few notes for this chapter and since I don't want to keep you from waiting to read this chapter, I'm going to address them all at the end :).**

**Thanks to all of you readers for the reviews, alerts, and favorites; seriously I appriciate it so much! **

**Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

_Pitter patter...pitter patter...pitter patter..._

Rain drizzled relentlessly onto the glass windows, streaming down the pane as if making a desperate attempt to cover the gloomy, grey skies and depressing atmosphere of the outside world. The cars of Metal City bustled along, beeping and swerving; engines roaring lazily. Warm, golden light glowed from the windows of the tall buildings, and the few souls that were brave enough to venture into the storm were carrying umbrellas. Little circular things that made them look like dots gliding across the wet sidewalks.

Inside Tsubasa's apartment, however, things were definitely less-than-gloomy.

Three eager students sat at the dinky kitchen table, cupping mugs of steaming hot chocolate and grinning ear to ear.

Today was day 4 of the training session. Day 4.

Tsubasa couldn't believe that it had come this far already. He couldn't believe the excited faces of his pupils, even after all the lessons. And he couldn't believe that he was going to have to turn those happy smiles into frowns.

"I've thought long and hard about this class and I've come to a difficult decision," he began, clearing his throat. His eagle, Aquila, rested on his shoulder, piercing stares at the others. They seemed slightly intimidated.

"A difficult decision? Well, we know that it must've been hard to choose your apartment over the gym today, but really, we all needed a change of scenery," Ginka told him. He sipped his hot beverage thoughtfully. "Besides, there's chocolate here. Real chocolate. Chocolate motivates me."

"Me too," Masamune seconded, playing with the strand of scarlet hair that hung in his face.

"Me third," Yu agreed with an adorable little chocolate mustache.

Ginka laughed and pointed at the edible facial hair,

"Yu, I think you might need a razor, because your mustache needs shaving!"

"Really now?" He beamed and slipped his tongue out to lick the cocoa, crossing his eyes to see the mustache in the process. The result was the most hilarious face imaginable.

"You look like a lunatic!" Masamune cackled.

"A delicious lunatic," Yu smiled, smacking his lips together in memory of the chocolate.

Placing his hands on the table with a thud, Tsubasa regained their attention and continued,  
"I wasn't talking about the apartment; I was talking about the class. Guys," he bit his lip and looked at the ground, already feeling guilty about the reaction he knew he was going to get, "I think I'm going to have to cancel the spy lessons."

"NO!" Masamune jumped out of his chair, startling the others. "I was going to turn my hair into a lethal weapon so I could spy on the aliens and then capture them!"

After spending strenuous time with Masamune, Tsubasa had become accustomed to this sort of thing and didn't even need to question it.

"Masamune, there are no aliens," he assured calmly, "And besides, your hair is already a lethal weapon."

Masamune furrowed his eyebrows at this, "There are _too_ aliens! Ginka's one of them."

"Ginka is not an-"

"Masamune! How could you give away my secret!" Ginka growled, crossing his arms at the unicorn lover, "It's not exactly a normal thing to be an alien! What if someone wanted to do research on me or something, huh? What then?"

"You're the alien! You figure it out!"

"What! You'd be the one that would get me in the stupid mess!"

"And you would be the one to get yourself out."

They froze, staring daggers into the other's eyes while Tsubasa and Yu watched confusedly, just plain stunned at their outbursts.

Then the tension broke and they started laughing.

"You are good Masamune."

"Same to you, bro. Same to you."

They shook hands and did the peace sign, still cracking up hysterically.

_They will never, _ever_ change. Ever._

Tsubasa did a mental facepalm before continuing,

"Well, that was...appropriate. Anyway, in case you didn't hear, I told you that I'm not teaching anymore."

Yu began sobbing almost immediately,

"W-why don't you want t-to teach us anymore? Weren't you h-having fun?"

"Sure I was having fun!" Tsubasa nodded sarcasticly, "If you consider getting a favorite book sliced up, obtaining a lifetime job at the library against your will, and seeing your love life ruined, then sure-! I was having a _ton_ of fun!"

Yu threw his hands into the air passionately.

"_Aha!_ So you _do_ like Hikaru!" he accused.

"That's not the point."

"In denial."

"I never said anything!"

"Ah, but your eyes told the whole story."

Exhaling with irritation, Tsubasa slumped into the fourth chair and tapped his fingers on the surface of the table. Aquila shuffled his talons and he felt the claws brush his bare shoulder. Was he trying to tell him something? Tsubasa couldn't be sure.

"I'm just letting you guys know that I'm done with all the craziness. I'm sorry. It's just too much, what with my new job and my secret agent duties, it's too much of a hassle."

"But...b-but...you...us...we," Ginka whimpered.

"Sorry. It's over."

"But we were learning so much!" Masamune jumped out of his chair and balled his fists, "In fact, the other day, Yu, very kindly I might add, gave this man on the street a bomb and taught him how to hide it effectively."

What?

Tsubasa remembered something in the newspaper yesterday about a bomb. A bomb exploding and destroying a whole beyblade stadium right before a big match.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the maniac that exploded that beyblade stadium yesterday? Does it?"

Masamune shrugged a little sheepishly,

"Okay, so maybe he turned out to be an insane pyromaniac that hated beyblade with a passion. Big deal. Fact is, Yu actually learned something cool and wanted to share it with someone."

"Uh huh," Tsubasa nodded slowly and cautiously, shocked that they-_his pupils_-were the cause of that huge upset.

"In the future, he'll be smarter about who he shares it with," Ginka added.

"Really!" Yu's reddened face nodded up and down, still crumpled and sad.

Analyzing their expressions, Tsubasa could not deny the determined look in their shining eyes. Maybe they could do it? He didn't know. It was like reading an unpredictable book with those three. You could never tell what would happen next. Or what they would do next for that matter.

But still, he was firm in his decision. If this chaos kept up, not only was it extremely unlikely that Ryo would promote him, it could also put his job in jeopardy.

Feeling a nuzzling, feathered head against his ear, he was reminded that Aquila was right there. Right there with him.

_Make the right decision, _the bird seemed to say.

"I'm really sorry guys. You've been my friends for a long time, and trust me, this was not an easy decision, but I can't teach you any longer. It's too risky and dangerous."

All three stood up at once.

"If you continue to teach us, I'll personally bake you a cake," Ginka begged.

Oh. Didn't that sound lovely. A cake. Hopefully it would taste better than the one he baked a few days earlier. That oozing blob had been thrown away immediately.

"No, I-"

"I'll give you all your M&Ms back," Yu timidly offered, "I hid them behind the coffee machine. In a jar. Inside another jar. Inside a jar that was disguised as a jar. In a jar."

Ah, so that's where his favorite candy went.

"Okay, that you should've done anyw-"

"I promise not to make fun of your hair for a whole week!" Masamune pleaded, folding his hands together.

"What? My hair's not-"

"Ha, it looks like you swapped with Rapunzel," he smirked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make fun of it for a week."

"Yeah after that one. Had to get it out of my system."

Oh brother.

"Guys, I really can't. Look," he focused down at his pants-a creamy off-white, baggy and comfortable-in preparation of what he was going to say. Clutching the fabric of his pants in his hands, he looked up at them.

"I have this dream of being President of the WBBA someday."

Laughter erupted immediately.

"Ha! Can you imagine that?" Masamune giggled, "You'd make everyone, like, all have their own pet eagles or something. And then they'd all go around with their ponytails and glare people down until they spilled their information!"

"Tsubasa, you're such a Bossy Boots, no wonder you want the job. Then you could tell _everyone_ what to do," Yu said, before slurping his hot cocoa.

"And after all that, you'd have to coach the next generation of bladers," Ginka reminded, seriously for once, "It would be a super big responsibility."

Ignoring the other two, Tsubasa turned to Ginka and nodded,

"I know. And I'm ready for that kind of responsibility. Once Ryo retires, I want to succeed him, but..." he let his gaze wander to the windows. Droplets of rain stuck to the windows, joining together until the weight was too much and they fell miserably. "There's one problem. Hikaru wants the job too."

"Woah," they all exclaimed at once.

"That's heavy," Masamune breathed.

"I can't believe you still like her after that!" Yu shook his head, "No offense, but you're a little insane."

Sighing, Tsubasa willed his head to drop onto the table,

"I never said I liked her. To be honest, we've always been in competition. When you told her that I had feelings for her, it kinda messed everything up. She probably sees it as my newest strategy to beat her. Even if I did like her..." he trailed off and moaned softly, "Everything's just too complicated."

"You know Tsubasa," Ginka began, "I think you would make a great WBBA president. I'm rooting for you." The red-head smiled genuinely, like he did oh-so-rarely.

"Thanks Ginka," Tsubasa cracked a slight smile and turned his head to face the boy, "It's just...if something goes wrong during the lessons, it'll look bad in front of Ryo and that just can't happen. So teaching you right now is too much of a risk."

"But," Masamune pointed out, "If nothing went wrong, then it would look good in front of Mr. Hagane. Very good, in fact."

"True..."

"What if we promised you that nothing will go wrong?" Yu piped up, "We could take extra caution and everything!"

"I don't know about -"

"PLEASE?" He begged, flashing the puppy dog eyes. Big, green eyes full of pleading.

No one has said no to them yet.

Would he be the first?

If he was going to teach young bladers someday, then teaching these three would be perfect training. They were difficult enough. Maybe even more than enough. Assuming that his future students wouldn't be as...rowdy as this bunch, it would be an excellent training opportunity for him.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to continue teaching them?

Gold, brown, and green eyes stared into his expectantly, full of begging and hope.

"Please Tsubasa?"

"It would mean a lot to us."

"And again, I won't make fun of your hair for a whole week."

Inhaling deeply, he made the important decision that would ultimately change his life.

"Well, if it means that much to you guys..."

Cheers erupted from the three and they threw their hands into the air victoriously. In the process, Masamune somehow managed to spill his hot cocoa onto his shirt, the brown liquid staining the cloth instantly.

"OWCHIES! HOT CLOTHES! HOT CLOTHES! HOT CLOTHES!" He proceeded to hop on one foot, fanning the boiling hot stain on his top, taking sharp breaths in and out; sounds that could only be compared to monkeys.

"Take your shirt off, dummy!" Ginka yelled, grappling to grab the hem-line, "You're going to get a burn if you keep it on!"

"I'm trying Ginka! But my. Shirt. Won't. Come. Off!"

He tugged furiously, but he had told the truth. The collar was too small for his head and, as a result, it couldn't fit through.

"I've got the solution!" Yu's adorable voice broke in.

Oh no.

Scissor blades gleaming in the light of the chandelier, he let out a fake evil cackle, snipping them rapidly in preparation of his unknown idea.

An electric flash of lightning streaked across the sky right then, illuminating the room in an eerie blue-ish/white-ish glow, creating shadows on Yu's face. He laughed with even more volume when a boom of thunder sounded right afterwards, startling everyone.

"MWAHAHAHA! Let me help you with that Masamoomoo!" he chortled, starting to snip the shirt off with the scissors.

"NO! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! MY UNICORN SHIRT! NO!" spasmistically throwing his hands everywhere, he did everything in his power to avoid Yu's blades.

Aquila had apparently become fed up with it all because after letting this situation go on for a few more minutes, he launched himself off Tsubasa's shoulder and attached his talons to Masamune's shirt. Then, using all the force the large bird could muster, he beat his wings powerfully and succeeded in ripping the top off easily.

"Now I'm cold!" Masamune complained, tossing his kelly-green hoodie on over his bare skin, "Stupid bird. You ruined my unicorn shirt! The one with Charlie on it no less!"

Aquila fixed his gaze on the raven haired boy and kept his piercing glare there for awhile. He didn't appreciate the word 'stupid' associated with 'bird.'

After calming down from those shenanigans, everyone settled back into their chairs and gave Tsubasa their full attention, awaiting the reveal of the lesson.

"What are we learning today, oh long-haired one?" Masamune asked, still sending the occasional glares Aquila's way.

"Masamune," Tsubasa began patiently, playing with his hair out of habit, "I thought we agreed that you weren't to make fun of my hair for a week."

"Yeah, but I've been waiting to say that one for months."

"Ugg..."

"So, Tsubasa, what are we learning today?" Yu questioned eagerly.

After stroking Aquila's feathers thoughtfully, a subtle smile crossed his lips and he faced them confidently,

"Recording devices."

* * *

**So I know that this chapter took a little break from the normal "lessons" and such, but I felt like it was moving, moving, moving and that there needed to be a little break from it all for a chapter :). Next chapter will go back to lessons and such (oh. my. gosh. I am crazyyy excited to write the next chapter. It's going to be greattttt...:D)**

**Onto the notes!**

**1. Aquila is Tsubasa's eagle. I knowww that _techincally_ the eagle's name is, indeed, _Eagle_ (because I think Tsubasa called it that before?), but just for this story, it's Aquila (that way, it can have an actual name.). Plus, Aquila just sounds so. much. _cooler_.**

**2. Tsubasa's dream to be president of the WBBA is a nod to MFB Zero G (which is the newest season). He's actually the president of the WBBA in that season, so this story is starting to become a backstory to that. :)**

**3. Ha. Charlie the unicorn. I don't own that either. Go put a banana in your ear and watch out for the liopleurodon (XD).**

**4. The 'leathal weapon' thing is a reference to Episode 17 of Metal Masters (or Metal Fight Explosion) where Tsubasa actually says that Masamune's hair is a lethal weapon. Yep. It's just awesomeness.**

**5. And last, the Bossy Boots thing is from the same episode as mentioned above. Go watch that episode. Now. It's, like, the best episode ever! No joke!**

**Wow, I really had a lot of notes this time...**

**I apologize for that :P. **

**Well, I hope you liked this! Stay tuned for chapter 10 (double digits! *squeals*)!**


	10. Recording Devices Part 1

_And here is Chapter 10! Yes, it took me long enough (I know, I know :D I'm sorry.)_

_As usual, this is probably going to be split into a couple parts :P. _

_Oh, and before I forget (because I am SUPER forgetful today :P) I wanted to take this time to acknowledge all of you reviewers! Thank you all SO much! Especially those of you who have actually put up with me from the start :)._

**_DragonFang2011 _**_and **BlackCatNeko999**: Okay, you two are super, super, **super** awesome for reviewing EVERY single chapter (Even the fail ones :D). Thank you both so much! I love reading your reviews, they often make me smile or laugh (or both XD). _

**_SkylarkOfTheMoon_**_and **jazzmonkey**: __Your reviews never cease to make me crack up hysterically. Just thank you so much XD Now I'm laughing again...:D_

**_lolgirl32, NighttimeFirefly, Colorici74, MoonstoneWings, dreamlily, and Little01Me: _**_For reviewing here and there :). I have read each and every one and I am so grateful. You guys rock! ^.^_

**_Darknessrules, IneedMuffinsToLive, The Almighty Pyro, Rebecca, The Mexican Jumping Bean, _**_and **AoiTori10: **For each reviewing once. :) Yet each one was sweet and much appriciated. Seriously, thank you guys so much :). _

_And then, of course, I want to thank those of you who haven't even left a review and are just reading :). I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I love writing it :). _

_Thank you all :)_

_I do not own MFB._

* * *

**Recording Devices Pt. 1**

"So, what did Tsubasa want us to do again?"

All three boys roamed the halls of the apartment complex, searching for the rooms scribbled on the notebook paper that their teacher had given them. The hallways stretched on for seemingly forever, rows and rows of the same old, same old. Carpet, doors, and numbers. And more numbers.

"I have no idea," Masamune answered, before grabbing for the paper that Ginka was holding tightly, "Let me see that!"

"Fine, fine," Ginka relented as Masamune snatched it away, "Thanks for asking _politely._"

Ignoring his red-headed counterpart, Masamune continued,"It says that I'll be questioning Dan and Reiki, Yu'll be talking to Kyouya, and Ginka, you get to do Hyouma. Do you guys have the recording devices?"

"Yep," Yu held out tiny black objects, about the size of a peppercorn. They could easily be mistaken for flies. Or really tiny oreos.

"Excellent," Masamune accepted his device and stuck it in his pocket, "With this, I will rule the world!"

Yu rolled his eyes and tucked his device into a pen,

"Masamoomoo, you can't rule the world with a recording device. At least not without-M&Ms!" With that, he pulled a brown packet of chocolate candy from behind his back and grinned widely, "Tsubasa never noticed."

"Yes!" the unicorn blader ejaculated, "We will take over the world with recording devices and candy! None shall stop us! BWAHAHAHA! By the way, Yu," his voice returned to a normal tone as he looked over to his younger companion, "How did you manage to get the M&M's?"

Sighing, the young boy shook his head in unbelief and wrapped his hands behind his head casually,

"Didn't I say this before? I hid them behind the coffee machine. In a jar. Inside another jar. Inside a jar that was disguised as a jar. In a jar."

"Oh right," Masamune remembered as he stuffed a handful of the multi-colored candies into his mouth. The smooth chocolate melted almost immediately onto his tongue; creamy cocoa flooding his mouth.

Yum.

"So, now that we know who we're questioning, and we have our devices, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Ginka continued, eyeing the candy greedily.

"Hold on," Yu said, tapping his chin in thought, "I think I remember what he said..."

* * *

_Tsubasa motioned for his students to seat themselves on the couch in his quaint living room, just a few steps away from the miniature kitchen. All plopped down on the cushions eagerly, excited for the explanation of the next lesson. As usual, Masamune grabbed a pillow and squeezed it until the stuffing threatened to burst, while Ginka and Yu just smiled and prompted Tsubasa with nods. Aquila landed gracefully on a little perch and watched the foursome with a piercing stare._

_Clearing his throat, Tsubasa prepared himself with a sigh and began,_

"_Alright, here's what you have to do. And remember. It's a bit of a harder lesson, so be wary of your sentences and situations. Okay?"_

_Three nods answered his question._

_Tsubasa folded his hands together in acknowledgment and continued, _

"_Good. So here's the deal, I'm going to give each of you one of these," he held out three tiny objects for them to see, placed carefully on his palm, "These are recording devices. They are hooked up to my computer wirelessly and are actually recording our conversation right now."_

_Yu's hand shot up immediately._

"_Yes, Yu?"_

"_Does that mean it can hear this?" he stood up and made a laughably dramatic pose, "May the force be with you!"_

"_Um, yes it is hearing th-"_

_Masamune threw his hands up in exasperation,_

"_Yu! Are you kidding me? Is that all you've got? Where's the passion! Where's the meaning!" he jumped up, grabbed Tsubasa's eagle throw blanket off the side table, and threw it around his shoulders, "May the force...be with you."_

_Tsubasa inwardly growled, _

"_Guys, will you let me continue with-"_

"_No no no no, you both have it all wrong," Ginka claimed, crossing his arms at his peers, "You gotta do it like this." Not surprisingly, he literally grabbed a toy lightsaber out of his backpack, stole Masamune's blanket away from him for a cloak, and hopped onto the coffee table with a George Washington-style pose, _

"_May the odds...be ever in your favor!"_

"_Dude! You took my jedi cloak!" Masamune complained, "And even worse, that wasn't Star Wars, that was the Hunger Games. Get your facts right."_

"_Besides," Yu added, "Where did you get the lightsaber?"_

_Ginka hugged his toy protectively and frowned at his friends, _

"_I bring a lightsaber with me everywhere I go. Don't you?"_

_No, is this normal for you?_

"_Guys, can I please continue without the movie quotes?" Tsubasa nearly begged. It was half over, it was half over, it was half over..._

"_Okay."_

"_Sorry, Tsubasa-sensei."_

"_It won't happen again!"_

"_Thank you," Tsubasa sighed, "Now, I will be able to hear everything through these and will therefore be able to grade your performance as I will not be with you in person."_

"_Wait, what-?" Masamune interrupted, "Where are you sending us without supervising us?"_

"_I will be supervising you through the devices, Masamune," Tsubasa patiently explained, "I would never send you somewhere without supervision." Never. Ever. _Ever.

"_So what exactly are we doing then?"_

"_You're going to question different people without alerting them of the device and report the information back to me. It sounds simple enough, right?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay."_

"_Good," Tsubasa allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, before handing Ginka a sheet of notebook paper, "Your assigned suspects, questions, and their room numbers are written on this piece of paper. Do. Not. Lose. It. Understand?"_

_Nodding._

"_Okay," Tsubasa gestured to the door, waved a little bit, and pulled his laptop over, "Good Luck. I know you'll all do well." I hope._

_His students left without another word._

* * *

"...yeah and that's all I can remember," Yu finished, carelessly.

Ginka and Masamune gave him an awestruck look.

"How did you remember all of that?" Masamune finally asked.

"I don't know," Yu shrugged and closed one eye, "But it doesn't really help us that much."

"So true," Ginka frowned, "Maybe we should have another look at the paper? At least we know who we'll be questioning."

"Good idea," Masamune smiled and swept his gaze to the paper in his hand, only to find that there was no paper. "Woah, where'd the paper go?"

"What did you do with it Masamune!" Ginka panicked, desperately looking in all directions.

"I don't know! It must've slipped out of my hands during Yu's flashback!" Masamune snapped back, his tone loud and harsh.

"Well you better find it or we'll all get A minus'!"

"And it'll be all your fault that we won't get A plus', Masamoomoo!" Yu added for good measure.

"Oh, would you two _shut up_?" Masamune grumbled, "I mean, it's got to be some-" he suddenly softened and peered down at a rather large airvent, "-where."

"Is that-?" Ginka began, pointing as the vent sucked the paper inwards, more and more.

"Yep."

"Then shouldn't we be-?"

"Yeah, we should probably freak and try to rescue it right about now."

"Okay, then let's try, shall we?"

"Good idea. After you. Lead the way."

"With pleasure. Thanks."

"**No-!**" they both screamed in unison, bounding forward to grab the corner of the paper that was now protruding from the vent.

Fingers brushed paper.

Air sucked harder, determined to steal the sheet.

Air won.

"Guys," Yu speculated, as Ginka and Masamune lay sprawled on the floor in front of the air-vent, absolutely defeated.

"I think we're in trouble."

* * *

_Well said Yu._

_ I'm not going to disagree with you on this one. In the words of Wells:_

_"Ya think?"_

_XD_

_Hope you liked :)_


	11. Recording Devices Part 2

_Chapter 11! Yay!_

_This chapter and the next are going to head back into that 'Attempts' thing XD. And this one'll be Yu's attempt._

_Be afraid! :D_

_Also, short side note, it appears that Fanfiction just got book covers! Soooo I was wondering. If any of you readers are good at art and like to draw, would you consider drawing a fanart bookcover for Sensei? You'd get full credit and an extremely happy author :). Just PM me if you're interested. If not, I'm trying to whip something up (I'm not too great at drawing though lol), and for now I'm using this screenshot of Tsubasa. Because I imagine his face like that for most of this story XD._

_Thanksies to all of you epic reviewers :). You all deserve cookies. *gives cookies* They're chocolate chip ;)._

_Note to Darknessrules: Ohnonono, don't worry about it :). Like I said before, I'm grateful that you reviewed :). That's super cool that you have a lot of ideas! You should totally take one of them and write a story one of these days :). That'd be super cool :)._

_I do not own MFB._

* * *

**Recording Devices Pt. 2**

"Oh, you _guys_..."

Tsubasa stared at his computer screen in disbelief, before immediately facepalming. Sighing with annoyance, he stretched out on his couch in defeat, and buried his face in his hands with a loud groan.

No. No. They did _not_ just do that. They didn't just lose the paper.

And after he told them to be careful with it too.

"Guess you might as well come back," he half-told them, fully knowing that they couldn't hear him. Sitting back up, he returned his laptop to his lap and pointlessly tapped the keys, trying to think of a solution.

As if understanding the stressful situation, Aquila flitted over and landed on the teenager's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"I'll bet you could teach them better than I am," Tsubasa smiled a little bit and rubbed the bird's head affectionately.

_'No, wait! I have an idea.'_

Woah. What?

Upon hearing these words, Tsubasa slowly turned his gaze to his eagle and cast the bird a weird look.

"Aquila, you can...talk?"

Aquila screeched defensively in response.

_'Come on! Hear me out!'_

Oh, nevermind. It was only the computer. Or, rather Ginka.

Curiously, Tsubasa turned up the volume of his laptop and listened intently to their conversation.

_'There's a list of the residents with their room numbers on the front of the apartment complex, right?' he continued, 'So all we have to do is look them up and write the names down!'_

There was a short pause as the others processed his words.

_'You're right Ginka!' a boy agreed, a clear excitement expressed in his tone. Masamune. _

_'I'm always right.'_

_'Uh huh,' the high voice of a child -Yu - humored, 'Well then, Mr. Righty-pants, what questions are we going to ask our suspects?'_

_'Eh...um...' he trailed, searching for the right words._

_'That's what I thought too.'_

At least they were coming up with ideas.

Tsubasa actually found himself hoping that they would figure something out. Maybe they could miraculously remember the questions or something? It was a miracle in itself that they had come up with their own solution; that they had opened a window when a door was closed.

They were learning.

A big, stupid grin crept its way onto Tsubasa's face at this realization.

Finally they were learning things. Things that he had taught them. It was a teacher's dream come true.

Or in his case, a Sensei's.

He enjoyed a mini, three minute victory party with Aqulia. It involved spamming Madoka and Kenta with IMs about the good news, M&M's and thoughtfully stroking his eagle's feathers.

Progress was being made here. This was a good day.

_'Oh! Lightbulb moment!'_

What is this?

Tsubasa paused his message to Kenta about how his pupils were finally growing up, and stared fixedly at the little sound bar. The electric-blue lines portraying the voices bounced up and down with conversation.

_'What is it now Masamoomoo?' Yu asked in a particularly hopeless tone._

_'We don't need those questions! As long as we report information back to Tsubasa, we'll be completing the mission!' he exclaimed, snapping his fingers in realization._

_'So what you're saying is...' Ginka tried to grasp the idea._

_'What I'm saying is that we can just make up our own questions and be done with it! We can move onto cooler lessons like real spying and dusting for fingerprints!'_

_'Masamune,' Ginka began, 'Have I ever told you that you're a genius?'_

With a heavy dread, Tsubasa could almost picture Masamune's undoubtedly grinning face.

_'You just did.'_

Oh no. No no no no no.

With these bladers, who knows what they'll ask?

The sensei began daydreaming about the horrible things that they might ask.

Why Hyouma never left Koma village? How Dan and Reiki felt when they lost to _Kenta_?

Or worse-!

Where did Kyouya get the scars under his eyes?

The alarming beep of his instant messager interrupted his thoughts.

_Kenta: Tsubasa? Are you still there?_

Whoops, guess he should've signed off sooner.

_Tsubasa: Yeah, sorry about my absence. I kind of have to go...It involves you-know-who..._

_Madoka: *sighs* What did they do now? Those boys, I swear, they'll NEVER grow up._

_Tsubasa: I think they're about to ask people questions that they made up. That THEY made up._

_Kenta: Oh gosh. Good luck. :(_

_Tsubasa: Thanks. I'm going to need it. :/_

_Madoka: And just when we thought they were learning something..._

_Tsubasa: I know. Well, thanks for talking, you two. _

_Madoka: Anytime! :)_

_Kenta: You're welcome :). Keep us updated!_

_Tsubasa: Will do. _

Sighing, he signed off and wove his fingers together, lost in thought.

What were they about to do? Would it be disastrous or perhaps it would actually work this time?

You never could tell with those three. You never could tell.

* * *

**Yu's Attempt**

"Do you know your question is, Yu?"

"Uh huh!" the short blondie blushed in confidence and nodded, "I'm ready! I'm gonna ace this thing!"

The three troublemakes stood outside an apartment-Kyouya's apartment-preparing Yu for his mission. Masamune had whipped out a pair of thick, black glasses, scribbling down notes in a notebook and Ginka was asking a bunch of pointless questions that Yu already knew the answers to.

"Do you remember who you're questioning?"

Yu rolled his eyes,

"Ye-es Ginkie; I'm questioning Yo-Yo."

"Do you have your device?"

"Yep," Yu held up a shiny, maroon pen, "I slipped it in this pen. Pretty sneaky, right?"

"Yeah," Ginka winked, "You're rather smart, Yu, you know that?"

"Of course!"

"I'm glad you know that, because if you're super smart then you'll be able to answer this question. Who's the only person that could beat Ryuga in three senconds?"

Yu frowned,

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Well, there's only one person...and it's-"

"Yes?"

"Let me finish! It's-"

"Me! Right?"

Yu let out a loud, "Arghhhh," and facepalmed,

"No you dummy. It's Chuck Norris. Seriously? He doesn't read books! He stares them down until he gets the information he wants."

"Good point. Well, that's all I can think of," Ginka held his chin in thought before motioning his blue-gloved hand to Masamune, as if to pass the conversation onto him, "Masamune, can you think of anything else?"

"Actually, yes," Masamune pushed up his 'nerd glasses' with his index finger and swept his chocolate-eyes over the list, "I have a whole list numbered from one to fifty. Everything that you'll need to know is on here, so the first thing you should know is-" he looked up to meet Yu's eyes only to notice that the little escape artist had indeed, well, escaped. "Where did he go?" he grumbled, more upset that he wasn't able to read the list that he had labored over than the fact that their friend was missing.

Ginka fingered a piece of his bright, red hair and simply pointed straight ahead-at the closing door,

"He went in already."

"No!" Masamune panicked, tracing his finger frantically over his list, "There was so much I had to tell him! He's going to fail!"

"I think he'll do fine Masamune," Ginka giggled, "He's Yu after all."

"Hmph," Masamune frowned, "Without my list, he can't do too well."

* * *

"Yo-Yo! Hey are you in here?"

Yu shut the door behind him and gazed around the room in child-like awe.

Green and gold paint dripped down the wall in an interesting fashion. It was as if someone has taken a bucket of paint and dumped it on the wall. And, knowing Kyouya, that could very well be true.

Giggling silently at his joke, Yu continued to analyze the room and noted a small, dinky kitchen to the left, two, plain, white doors to the right, and an expansive and humungous rectangular room in front of him. From what he could see, it appeared that the giant room was split into mini areas.

The first, an eating area, was strategically placed near the kitchen and consisted of a round, cherry-wood table accompanied by four chairs, all different sizes, shapes, and colors. Yu raised an eyebrow at the strange seats, but thought nothing of it.

Because he was soon distracted by the second area, a workspace made up of a sleek, high-end desk with a shiny laptop placed temptingly on the glass tabletop.

_Kyouya wouldn't mind if I played with that laptop, would he?_

_Nah._

Fingers reaching out to touch the electronic, Yu slowly sauntered forward as if in a trance. Kyouya would probably have a password, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It would probably be something like 'Leone' or 'Lion' or 'Die Ginka Hagane' or-

"Get your grimy hands away from my laptop," ordered a sharp voice.

Yu snapped back to reality and swerved on his heel to witness an angry Kyouya frowning upon him, deep-blue eyes drilling rage into emerald.

"O-oh _there_ you are Yo-Yo," Yu rubbed the back of his blond head nervously, "I w-was just about to tell you that I think your laptop's broken, so I was going to check it out."

Pulling a random stethoscope out of his sleeve, the little boy fixed it onto his head and placed the listening piece on the top of the computer. Waiting a few moments, he nodded a bit and patted the laptop reassuringly, as if to let it know that the stethoscope wasn't going to hurt.

It was his nature to humanize inanimate objects.

"It sounds...healthy!" Yu grinned and put the medical instrument away, "You're A-OK Yo-Yo!"

"Well, you're not going to be if you don't get out of here in ten seconds," the lion blader threatened, eyes flashing with anger, "Ten. Nine. Eight-"

The Libra-weilder shook his hands frantically, as if waving the matter away,

"No, no, no you got it all wrong! See, I came to ask you a simple question, Yo-Yo. Don't be such an angry bird, er, lion."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow questioningly at this,

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, like I said before, it's a super short question, and it won't even take up that much of your time! In fact, If I ask you now, I'll probably be out of your hair in about five minutes-" Yu paused to glance at the older's hair, "Which, speaking of your hair, it looks really nice today. Have you done something new with it? I can never get my hair to look that cool and-"

"Would you stop babbling and ask me your stupid question already?" Kyouya interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently.

Grinning a teeny bit, Yu made sure that he thrust the pen in front of them, so that the device inside could pick up every word,

"Right. Sorry about that, so here's the question-"

"Wait. What's that?"

The ever-observant Kyouya pointed curiously at the pen that the younger blader was holding between them. Like a microphone.

"What's what?" Yu asked innocently.

"That," another jab towards the writing utensil.

"What?"

"_That,_" Kyouya grabbed the pen out of Yu's hand and wiggled his hand underneath as if to underline it.

"Oh that!" Yu laughed it off, "That's just my pen that I like to hold when I ask people super short questions. Seriously, Yo-Yo, you need to stop worrying about silly things."

Suspiciously handing the pen back, Kyouya prompted the boy to continue with his question after threatening to personally behead him if he didn't knock it off with the 'Yo-Yo'.

"Okay, _Yo-Yo_, chill out dude; I'll ask it already," Yu said, smirking at his use of the infamous nickname.

"Then _ask_ it," his frenemy growled through bared teeth. This kid was getting on his nerves.

"So, I was wondering, have you ever seen The Lion King?"

Kyouya ceased tapping his foot and arched an eyebrow,

"What kind of a question is-"

"Hold on! You need to come closer," Yu pushed the pen in the older blader's face, "Speak loudly and clearly."

"What? What kind of an idiotic game is-"

"Loudly!"

"Yu!" Kyouya nearly roared, "Why do I have to speak loudly into the pen?"

Yu huffed and folded his arms across his chest offendedly,

"Because, _Yo-Yo_, if you don't then the recording device won't pick up your words."

Whoops.

"Recording device?" Kyouya's voice transitioned into a cool accusing tone.

"Duh! The recording device that Tsubasa-sensei gave me to record our conversation so that I can pass my secret agent class! Seriously! You need to get out more!"

"Tsubasa...told _you_ to record a conversation...with me?" Kyouya's face and voice darkened, "For what reason?"

"Just to get information out of you. Nothing big. Oops," Yu covered his mouth with wide-eyes, "Don't tell him I said that. Or wait, he's hearing this whole conversation. Uh, sorry Tsubasa-sensei!"

Kyouya ripped the pen out of Yu's hand and practically yelled into the top,

"Yeah! You better be sorry Tsubasa! Because when I'm through with you-"

"Um, is this a bad time?"

The lion blader paused his screams directed into the pen and Yu froze his insistent grabbing for the object.

Both turned slowly to see a maid holding a vaccum and a cleaning cart. The vaccum handle swiftly dropped out of her hands with a dull thud at the odd scene.

"Um," Kyouya began, wracking his brain for something clever to say, "We were just...practicing for-"

"-Our big play coming up: _The Pen Can Hear All_. Pretty awesome right?" Yu helped.

"Right..." the maid awkwardly shuffled back to the door, "Um, I'll come back later. Sorry for disturbing your...pen practice."

"No problem, come to our performance next month, okay?" Yu smiled as she pulled the door closed.

"_The Pen Can Hear All?_" Kyouya boomed once the door had clicked shut, "That's the _best _you could come up with?"

"Hey, I don't think well under pressure! Don't judge me!"

"Whatever, it still stands," Kyouya spoke directly into the pen, "You'd better watch your back, _Tsubasa-sensei_, because you just made a new enemy."

And awkward silence followed as random crickets chirped.

"Um, you can leave my apartment now, Yu."

"Fine," the smaller boy escorted himself to the door, "Let's practice for _The Pen Can Hear All_ again soon, okay Yo-Yo?"

"_Out,_" the forest-haired teenager barked with another point at the exit.

* * *

**Alright all of you peoples, this is Yu and I need to say this before Star-chan comes back and catches me. :(**

**I was wondering, which one of us students do you think will get the highest grade? :) I know the answer is super obvious; me of course! :D :D :D :D :D :D (I love using smiley faces! Don't you? :D) But I felt like asking you all anyway :) Anyone who answers gets ice-cream! But I call dibs on the mint-chocolate chip :D. **

**Uh oh, here comes trouble! (or rather the author of this story) Gotta go! :(**

**Keep it real, Beybladers! :D :D :D :D :D**

**:)YU TENDO(:**


	12. Recording Devices Part 3

_Hey all! :)_

_Haha, is anyone still reading this?_

_*crickets*_

_Hehe :P._

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm not going to waste all of this space listing all the craziness that I've been up to in the past month-and-a-half, so I'll just leave it at 'I've been pretty busy' :P. _

_Yeahhhhh XD_

_So! To make up for all of that time that I haven't been writing, here is an extra long (the longest yet :P) chapter! :) And hopefully, I'll have part 4 up soon to conclude the Recording Devices series :). _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it seemed to come out a little random XD. Oh well! They're always random, really :D._

_Oh, and please ignore my poor attempt at humor with Yu in the last chapter :P. That was an epic fail XD. But he did offer ice cream to anyone who answered his question, so props to **BlackCatNeko999 **who answered him! Neko-chan, Yu thanks you! :) _

_dlsafjdlsjafd;sjfalj Thank you so much to all you reviewers for 64 reviews! Gahhhhh, you are all so amazing! Thank you for supporting this story! :) And thanks for putting up with my randomness :P. You are all awesome :)._

_Onto the story! :)_

* * *

**Recording Devices Pt. 3**

_Knock. Knock._

Frozen. Frozen in disbelief. Eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping in the slightest way.

_Knock. Knock._

Gaze shifting from laptop to the source of the sound. Citrine eyes lock onto the door.

_Knock. Knock._

An insistent, and rather bothersome knocking.

"Coming," Tsubasa managed, slowly walking over to the door. As he stepped, he thought about his urgent situation. Thanks to Yu, he now had a new, unforgiving enemy to avoid. Kyouya.

Grasping the cold, metal doorknob, he cautiously flicked his wrist sideways and opened the door, making sure to only open it enough to get a glimpse of his caller. If it was an angry Kyouya, he was ready to slam the door in an instant.

"Hey," a large, middle-aged man greeted, bearing an old, wrinkled T-Shirt and an odd little package, "This was in front of your door. It says it's for...The Sensei?" confused, he looked up and frowned, "Is that you?"

Relief flooded into his body, replacing his tense muscles with a relaxed feel.

"Yeah," the eagle blader sighed and accepted the package, "That's me. Thanks."

Rubbing his bald head, the man bit another hunk out of his chocolate doughnut and chewed it thoughtfully, "Is that some kind of nickname or something, buddy?"

Nodding, Tsubasa frowned disapprovingly, confirming a yes, "Sort of."

"Heh, how funny. Interesting," the man cast him a toothy grin, shrugged, and stuffed the remaining doughnut into his mouth, "Mwell, enphoy!"

"Thank you?" the sensei whispered after the leaving man, before pulling the door shut and hastily locking it. Twice.

Once that was taken care of, he observed the package and rolled it around in his palms, detecting a faint _something_ bumping around inside. The words 'For The Sensei' were scribbled across the side in a black sharpie marker, the handwriting eerily familiar. It had to be someone that he knew. But no address was given.

Seating himself beside the still recording laptop, he peered more intently at the object. The brown, rectangular box was extremely light; Yu would be able to carry it with one hand blindfolded and experience no difficulty. Well, actually the blindfolded part might be a problem. But never-mind that.

Carefully, Tsubasa slipped his slim pocket knife out of his, well, _pocket_ and sliced the box flaps with a few slashes. Sounds of ripping cardboard filled the air for a few moments, until the package was open. Placing his hand inside, he grasped something oddly soft and pulled out the last thing he was expecting.

An adorable, tiny plush eagle.

Tsubasa arched an eyebrow at this. A plushie. Really?

_Why...?_

Who the heck sent this? Only a handful of people knew about his nickname; it had to be one of his students, or Benkei, or Hikaru, or Ryo. But still. It didn't make sense for any of them to send him a stuffed animal. Of course, there was no denying that it was cute, but he was a sixteen-year-old _guy_. Tsubasa really had no need for something like this.

All in all, it was a nice gesture, but seriously? Wow. Just wow.

Fingering the soft plushie, he thought about displaying it on a shelf or something, just to be polite, when his fingers met something hard in the back. With curiosity, the puzzled teenager turned it around to witness a horrifying sight. A sharp knife had been ruthlessly inserted into the back, between the wings, allowing some puffy, white stuffing to protrude from the gaping hole. Surprised, Tsubasa extracted the knife from the wound and noticed a slim piece of paper held in place by a green rubber band.

Aha! So this was a message. A visual, and quite frankly, _disturbing_ message, but a message nonetheless.

He gently uncurled the paper, all the while wondering what kind of sick person had done this, until it was readable.

_Watch your back._

Eww. Creepy.

Groaning, Tsubasa set the mutilated eagle down and realized that he knew very well who the sender was. Who else would hold onto a grudge that stubbornly? Who else would love to freak out his prey- er-_victims_ like that?

It had to be none other than his newest enemy, Kyouya. It was pretty obvious.

Plus the message on the back? _Don't forget who the king of the jungle is?_ Kinda helped a bit.

"_Here you are Masamune! This is Dan and Reiki's apartment, I believe. Do you know what questions to ask?" _

Tsubasa jerked back to the laptop and fixated his gaze of gold onto the screen. It was now Masamune's turn.

"_Of course, Ginka, how stupid do you think I am? Gosh!"_

There was _no way_ that the unicorn blader could complete this mission without gaining another enemy for Tsubasa. It was impossible.

He had to stop him.

After quickly transferring the device software to his iPhone, he stuck headphones in his ears to keep tabs on what was happening, and burst out of his room.

To come face to face with a certain lion blader.

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**Masamune's attempt**

"So, how do you think Yu's doing?"

Standing outside of the apartment, Masamune mentally relayed his list of questions to ask Dan and Reiki Sodo, and peered at Ginka questioningly.

"He's doing Kyouya, right?"

"Yep."

A small pause.

"He's fine."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Laughing a little at his own picture of Yu bugging Kyouya, Masamune consented to finally begin his mission.

"Before I go in Ginka," the self-proclaimed #1 blader paused, his hand floating next to the door; ready to knock, "I was just wondering. What are you going to ask Hyouma?"

Ginka smiled a little bit, reached into his pocket, and presented a small, black object.

"I've got the best plan yet, Masamune. Just you wait. I've been formulating it in my head ever since I got this extra-strong recording device out of the box of extras at Tsubasa's apartment. It's gonna be great. Probably better than your session with the Sodos."

Frowning, Masamune slitted his eyes at the red-head and knocked a couple times on the door,

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that. Dude, get lost before Dan and Reiki see you!"

"Okay! See ya, Masamune!" Ginka bounced away, and darted out of sight.

Once the pegasus blader's back was turned, Masamune stuck out his tounge after him bitterly, until a voice interrupted his moment.

"Um. Hi? Can I help you?"

Embarassed that someone had seen his immature moment, Masamune whipped around and became faced with a boy garbed in red. One of the brothers. But, which one? Suddenly, he realized that he had never even met these two before. What were they like anyway?

"Hi there! Uh, Reiki, right?"

The sandy-haired boy rolled his sapphire eyes and groaned,

"No. I'm Dan. My retarded brother is Reiki, okay? Gosh, I hate it when people mix us up. We don't look _that_ much alike!"

"Oh sorry, dude," stunned, Masamune tried to lighten the conversation a bit, "Um, it's nice to meet you I'm-"

"And besides that!" Dan continued, eyes blazing with annoyance, "I always wear _red_ and Reiki always wears _blue_. Red and blue, fire and ice, Dan and Reiki! Annoying people like you need to pay more attention! Now get lost before I-"

"Hey! Daniella! Who're you ranting to?"

Dan growled at his feminine nickname and jerked back to the room inside.

"I don't know, _Kiki_, but he can't seem to tell the difference between us so I'm giving him a piece of _my mind!_"

There was a hushed silence as the person inside became offended at his _own_ nickname.

"Well then, why don't you let him in so he can at least _sit _and listen to your stupid rambling. I mean, why is he even here anyway?"

Danie-uh, Dan turned back to the now-glaring Masamune and sneered.

"C'mon, we don't have all day," the fire blader grumbled, motioning for the unicorn blader to enter, "Get in here and tell us who you are and what you're doing at our door."

Following the irritant boy inside, Masamune fingered the device in his pocket, half annoyed at the brothers and half amused at their pointless arguments.

"I'm Masamune," he began, "You've probably heard of me. I'm the world's number one blader, you know."

By this time, Dan had lead him into a quaint, little living room with two couches that were so worn, it was hard to tell what color they were originally. Atop the nearest one sat a boy that looked nearly identical to Dan. Randomly interested, Masamune took a moment to note their differences.

First, Dan's hair was dirty blonde, but a shade lighter than Reiki's and his bangs appeared to be flipped to an opposite side. An obvious difference: Dan wore a red outfit, while Reiki wore blue. Plus, the style of their clothing was completely different. Lastly, something about their eyebrows seemed slightly diverse, but Masamune couldn't really tell.

"So, Masa-whatever-your-name-is, this is my idiot brother, Kiki," Dan introduced, slumping down next to 'Kiki' and crossing his arms across his chest, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, nice to meet you, and all that jazz, yada yada yada."

Reiki stretched his arm out, slid it around Dan's head, and proceeded to rub his brother's skull with his fist.

"And this, is my loving brother Daniella who always has a _positive_ attitude. Really, his outlook on life is inspiring. Isn't that right, Danny? Why just this morning you-"

"Cut it out Reiki!" Dan snapped, thrusting his brother's arm away and jumping up to plop onto the other couch, "You're such a jerk."

"And you have no manners whatsoever."

"Like you _do!_"

Well. Don't they have a _lovely_ relationship. Good for them.

"Okay...?" Masamune trailed, mostly to himself, as he seated himself next to Reiki. He made sure that he was between the two siblings. "Um, I only have a few questions to ask and then you can get back to your...conversation."

Both brothers were giving him about ¼ of their attention. The other ¾ was spent sending poisonous glares at the other and mouthing some sort of spiteful, ongoing argument.

"Whatever," Dan said absently. Reiki just prompted Masamune to continue with a half-interested stare.

"Great," the American boy pulled out his notebook, slipped on his 'nerd glasses', and flipped to a page of pre-written questions. He hoped he could make this quick. These brothers were not making a great first impression.

**Who's older?**

"That would be me," Reiki burst immediately, "Can't you see my obvious take-charge attitude?"

'No, but I can definitely see an attitude,' Masamune wanted to say. Biting his lip, he convinced himself not to. It probably wouldn't be best for this mission.

"Um, actually," Dan put in, "I'm older. By a few minutes. Remember? Mom always said-"

"Dan, Mom always said that I'm older. You're my little bro and I'm the older one. Enough said."

Reiki frowned and started to obsessively tap his fingernails on the arm rest,

"Nooo, Mom always said that _I'm_ the older one. Stop lying to this random boy!"

"Rei! Dude, you're the one who's lying! Quit it, will you?"

"I'm not lying, I'm serious! She always said...wait," the ice blader paused and looked at his brother oddly, "D-do you think that Mom was...lying...to us?"

"Woah, that's deep, man," Dan breathed.

"Deeper than deep itself!" the exclaimed in unison, before laughing together.

Masamune just stared at them, baffled. Their relationship was rather...odd. Like really weird. One minute they hate each other's guts, and the next they're laughing at some inside joke.

Hoping to finish soon, he cleared his throat and continued down the list to the next question.

**Who has more control over Evil Geminos?**

"Like, I know that you both control the bey, guys," Masamune continued, "But I was just wondering. Who seems to have..._more_ authority?"

"That's obvious," Dan answered, "Me of course. The older one."

Reiki slitted his ocean-blue eyes at his brother and huffed,

"Um, actually bro? Reality? That would be me. The _real_ older one."

"Dude, let's face it. Fire beats ice. I definitely have more authority over the bey."

"Hey guys," Masamune broke in nervously, "Let's not do this again."

"Are you kidding me?" Ignoring his guest, Reiki actually chuckled and rocked forward to place his hands on his knees, all the while looking straight at his sibling, "Remember Battle Bladers? I was chosen to control the bey. Me. Not you. Me, Numero Uno. You, Numero Dos."

Dan followed his brother's example and leaned forward to match Reiki's gaze,

"Oh yeah? Well, have you forgotten that you lost? Quite easily too. Such a shame that you're so inexperienced. However, if _I_ had been in control, that definitely wouldn't've happened."

Reiki's face darkened,

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"Seriously you two," Masamune scooted into the middle of the two rivals and pushed them away from each other, "Just put it on hold for a little bit longer. Let's move onto the next question. Okay?"

Never in his life did he think that he would have to act as a peacekeeper. Imagine him. Masamune Kadoya. As a peacekeeper. The thought was laughable.

And yet, here he was.

"Fine," Dan spat, still shooting daggers into Reiki's eyes.

"Go on," the blue brother said, returning his brother's glare.

**Do you get along?**

Swallowing hard, Masamune wondered why he had even written that down. It was obvious that they didn't. Judging from their less-than-happy expressions, he concluded that they were definitely about to completely lose it and go in for the kill.

But instead of killing each other, both siblings looked right at the unicorn blader with sincerity and nodded.

"Of course," Dan brushed his blonde bangs aside and smiled, "We absolutely love each other."

"We're best brothers forever," Reiki agreed, grinning at Dan. Extending his arms, he tilted his head all friendly-like, the lopsided smile still plastered to his face, "Hugs?"

"Hugs!" Dan laughed, embracing his sibling willingly, "You're the best brother a guy could ask for."

"Same to you, Bro. Same to you."  
Okay then. This is getting seriously weird.

Just a minute ago they were at each other's throats and now they're hugging like best buddies.

Completely weirded out, Masamune took the opportunity to hastily continue.

**Who have you won against?**

"We've won against...a lot of people," Reiki answered, uncertainly.

"Yeah..." Dan agreed, "What he said."

Masamune gave them a look of 'Yeah Right' and rolled his chocolate eyes,

"I mean, like, anyone specific? Doji? Kumasuke? Ryutaro?"

"Like I said," Reiki sighed, a little sheepishly, "We've won against a lot of people."

"Yeah...what he said."

**Who have you lost against?**

"Um, well you know," Dan batted around the bush, "Everyone has their losses."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Reiki added, avoiding Masamune's eyes.

Grinning in his evil little way, Masamune suddenly understood,

"You guys lost to Kenta or someone like that, didn't you?"

Shocked, both brothers jerked upwards to meet the green blader's egotistic expression.

"W-well!" Reiki burst, his face going scarlet, "Thanks Captain Obvious!"

Dan's cheeks were equally red,

"You don't have to rub it in, you know, Masa-dude."

Masamune just smirked and placed his hands gloatingly on his hips,

"That's Masamune, the number one blader, to you."

Hehe. Losers.

**Who's more daring?**

"Daring? Like, who's braver?" Reiki questioned, while straightening his blue shirt, "Then I'd have to say me."

Wow, couldn't see that coming! Who knew!

Masamune was beginning to lose it with those two.

"Bro, I'm waaay braver than you," Dan argued, "Remember that one night when it was dark and you were all freaked out so I found a flashlight?"

"Dude," Reiki exhaled with annoyance, "I was freaked out about the bill that month. Not the dark. You were the one that chickened and-"

"Oh yeah?" Dan cut him off abruptly, "Well, if you're so daring then I dare you to...to," his face had turned the unattractive shade of a tomato and his hands were balled into fists. Suddenly, he calmed and a malicious smirk spread across his face, "Go down to the lobby and flail about like a maniac. Then state your name. Your full name."

"Dude, that's such a stupid-"

"Or are you too chicken?"

The uncooperative siblings locked a gaze of hatred; Reiki glaring and Dan smirking triumphantly, before Reiki bounced up and nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it. To prove that I'm definitely braver than you."

With that, he made a beeline for the door, Masamune gaping after him and Dan shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Wait, man!" Masamune thrust his hand out to stop the ice blader, "I only have a few more questions!"

"It'll have to wait until later, green dude," the dare-burdener sighed, tossing the door open.

"Wait!" Masamune sprinted after him, Dan following behind with a what-do-you-think-you're-doing-Masa-dude?

Fourtunetly, all three made it into the hallway together without an argument.

Unfourtunetly, they crashed into an unsuspecting elderly lady and tumbled to the ground.

Typical.

"Ohhh," the woman groaned shakily, coughing a little bit. She proceeded to rub a wrinkled hand on her forehead, wincing at the pain.

Shaking his head to clear the stars out of his eyes, Masamune looked around wearily to take in what had just happened.

An old woman, probably 60 or 70, was on her knees atop a suffocating Reiki, who appeared to be turning purple from a lack of air and Dan was against the wall, his gaze fixated on his foot, which was probably injured in some way.

"You young'ns!" Old Lady screeched crankily, "Always in a rush! Never looking where you're going! You boys should be ashamed of yourselves!"

They all mumbled a half-hearted 'sorry', except for Reiki, who just groaned and whispered something that sounded like 'air'.

Upon realizing that she was sitting on one of her attackers, Old Lady scooted over and cast the purple Reiki a disapproving frown.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Sorry," he muttered simply. Normally, he would've looked away, but this time he was entranced by something on her face, "My, what large _glasses_ you have, Grandma!"

Her frown deepened as she adjusted her specs and closed her eyes matter-of-factly,

"These are _designer_ glasses! They're quite popular, you know! And my eyesight is not what it used to be so you'd better keep your yapper shut, boy!"

Biting back a giggle, Dan turned to the woman and put in his own two cents, in spite of Masamune's frantically shaking his head 'no'.

"And what big _hair_ you have, Granny!"

What. The. Heck. Were. They. _Doing?_

"Shut your yapper!" she snarled, patting her afro-like hair lovingly, "I just had it permed this weekend and I think it looks _fantastic_!"

As if on cue, both Dan and Reiki looked at Masamune expectantly, prompting him to continue their little game. He was at a loss of what to say or do.

So when the irritated lady reached for her jumbo-sized duffle bag, he cowered and whimpered slightly.

"And what a large..._purse_ you have...Granny?'

"You horrible young whippersnappers! I'll teach you respect!" the old woman snapped, raising her bag over her head. It looked so large and heavy. And there were pointy _somethings_ protruding from all areas, like it was filled with daggers.

"Wait," Masamune begged, "I can explain-!"

All three troublemakers were punished with an excruciatingly painful hit from the bag.

"That'll teach you some respect!"

With that, Granny was off, patting her perm and swinging her purse in the air, humming to herself.

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

_AHAHAHA I don't know WHAT happened there! XD. _

_Feedback is appriciated :). _


	13. Recording Devices Part 4

_Aaaaand here's your order! One brand-new chapter with extra randomness and crazy on the side! Please pay in the review box. Sorry we don't except credit cards; just reviews :)._

_Oooooookay, all cheesyness aside, here's part four of the Recording Devices series! This was supposed to be the final chapter, but of course, it was stubborn and decided that it wasn't going to be last XD. Soooo there will be a part five! Haha! _

_Sorry this took so long to update :P. I hope you enjoy! As always, thanksies to all of my amaaaaazing reviewers! Cyber-hugs for all! :D_

_Oh yes. And before I forget, please read the note at the bottom about the next lesson. There's going to be a little vote...mwahahaha XD._

_Enjoy! :)_

_I do not own MFB_

* * *

**Recording Devices Pt. 4**

Have you ever been to a rock concert?

You know, those rowdy ones with psycho band members that sport unnaturally colored hair, purple lipstick, and big, clunky, studded jewelry everywhere? And their loyal fans go nuts over them, always screaming in excitement and stomping their feet as the loud, painfully off-key music blasts out of the speakers? After that poor treatment, your ears are either 1: dead or 2: temporarily deaf. And the effect usually lasts a good couple hours.

Tsubasa had never been to a rock concert. Nor did he ever have the desire to go to one. However, he definitely knew the effect that loud volume, like that of the concert's, could have on someone's ears.

Because he experienced it himself. At the worst moment possible.

* * *

"What are you? A coward?" Kyouya growled, as Tsubasa side-stepped the lion bey instinctively, "Fight back!" Kyouya's bey, Leone, bounced off the damaged wall and darted towards Tsubasa with an unnaturally determined speed. Darting out of the way, the eagle blader managed to avoid the emerald bey by a hairline.

Literally.

Not surprisingly, Leone continued to sail above Tsubasa's head, shaving off his ahoge in the process and drilling violently into the wall behind, causing a web of intricate cracks to shoot out from the bey. As his silver piece of hair floated helplessly to the ground, Tsubasa found himself staring with uneasiness at the crushed wall, fully knowing that all that damage could've been done to him...

"Fight me, Tsubasa! Stop running away!" Kyouya pushed further, redirecting his bey to attack his opponent once again.

Fight me? Hm. Well, he had to admit to himself that the lion-blader-of-death was beginning to tick him off. And he'd love to engage in an intense beybattle anytime. But he didn't really have time for a petty fight like this. Masamune and Ginka had to be stopped.

"Argh! Stop daydreaming and fight me!"

After another offensive attack from Leone, Tsubasa decided he should stop fooling around and take some time to pull together a plan. With a calm, "I'll be back in a minute Kyouya," (and a dirty look from the lion blader) he retreated into his room, slammed the door shut, and locked it tight.

Ignoring Kyouya's loud insults and door-banging, of course.

Cautiously leaning against the door, he pressed his brown-gloved hand to the floor, glanced around his room and tried to come up with a decent plan.

Idea #1: Let Kyouya in and hit him with one of Ginka's disasters -err, _cakes_. (_Too messy. And gross._)

Idea #2: Lock the door, open the window, pull out your grappling hook and jump for it, man! (_Too dangerous. And risky. Why did I think that anyway...?_)

Idea #3: Call him a name like Kitten or Scar Face and watch what happens. (_No. Just no._)

Idea – Oh, who was he kidding? These ideas were pointless. Strange though, usually this was his specialty.

Maybe the intensity of the moment was getting to him.

Wondering what on _earth_ he was going to do, he shifted his eyes to the right, and noticed Aquila cocking his head curiously at him, perched from atop the sofa.

That's it!

Perhaps, he could get Aquila to distract Kyouya long enough to escape. It was worth a shot anyway. Anything to thwart his crazed student's plans.

Placing two fingers to his lips, he lightly whistled to call the eagle over and nodded to the banging madman. Aquila blinked inquisitively, but turned to the door and screeched with power. Flapping his feathered wings onto Tsubasa's shoulder, he continued to glare at the door like it was his worst enemy.

"Open up, you weakling!" Kyouya barked, his voice slightly muffled from the door, "You're worse than Ginka! At least he has the decency to fight!"

Before Tsubasa could calmly retort that deeply offending insult, Aquila dropped something odd into his palm.

A small black, fly-shaped object that could only be one of his recording devices. That or a really tiny oreo. The latter.

Upon closer inspection, Tsubasa only found his theory to be more and more solid; this object truly appeared to be one of the objects that he recently gave to his students. So if one of the devices was here, then logically it meant one of his pupils didn't have one. Hm. Suspicious.

Frowning in confusion, he slowly lifted his head; turning his eyes from the device to an upside-down box in front of him. The box that contained a few explosive mini bombs. His eyes widened. If that box was turned over then the contents must've been messed with. And if the contents had been messed with, then perhaps some of them had been taken. If some of them had been taken, then that would explain the recording device's appearance. And if someone had a bomb instead of a recording device...

Oh gosh. Why did they do this to him?

"Thanks Aquila," he hastily replied to his eagle, "Keep Kyouya occupied, okay?"

The bird simply glared a hole into the door in response.

"I know I could count on you," he nodded seriously, before clutching the device tighter and abruptly thrusting his door open. An angry Kyouya stood with his arms crossed as an ever irritated scowl highlighted his mouth.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked darkly, his blue eyes drilling fire into Tsubasa's. Proceeding to slowly retrieve his launcher, he pointed it at his new enemy as his thin eyebrows latched downwards, "I don't forgive people that spy on me for no reason. And you used a stupid little kid to do your dirty work too. You're pathetic."

Calmly, Tsubasa closed his eyes and allowed a smirk to cross his face, while Kyouya continued to silently fume.

"Trust me, Kyouya, if I wanted to spy on you, I wouldn't use Yu. Don't think me a fool."

"I'll show you fool! _Leone_!"

The moment Kyouya ripped his beyblade, Tsubasa braced himself and mentally counted down before sidestepping out of the way at the last second. To reveal Aquila, who was waiting for the green beyblade with his outstretched talons. As soon as the bird caught the bey, he took off with it, causing Kyouya to give 'furious' a whole new meaning.

"_And what a large...purse you have...Granny?"_

Curious, Tsubasa tapped on the headphones still in his ears in wonder. Masamune. What was he up to? Oh never-mind him, Ginka was the one with the bomb. Ginka must be stopped.

"Tsubasa, you -!"

"I'm sorry Kyouya," the sensei apologized, turning around to sprint in the direction of Hyouma's apartment, "I'll battle with you sometime later, okay? I don't have time for this right now."

"Wha? Hey! Get back here! You're always running away from challenges! And you call yourself a blader!"

Hopefully, Kyouya would forgive him for this whole thing later, after he explained the sensei situation.

Now, how's that for wishful thinking?

Clearing his head, Tsubasa focused on running fast and correctly in order to reach Hyouma's appartment. The reason being that Yu and Masamune had already completed (see: failed) their missions, so that only left Ginka as the suspect for the bomb-wielder. Plus, now that he was thinking about it, he had never heard Ginka through the pegasus blader's own device...

_BOOM._

Gasping in confusion, Tsubasa ripped his headphones out immediately and grasped his throbbing ears tentatively. That must've been Granny with her purse. Perhaps it hit Masamune's microphone?

Oh, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Hyouma's.

But still, the impact of the loud volume on his ears had caused a dull, uncomfortable ringing that only increased in intensity the more he ran. The effect was rather curious. In fact, now that he was noticing strange things about the aftershock of Granny's purse, he suddenly became more and more aware of the fact that it was hard to hear things.

Like the elevator for instance. And the casual conversations of other residents around him as they walked to their rooms. Even the still-chasing Kyouya, who apparently managed to get his beyblade back and was gaining on the eagle blader with an abnormally fast speed. The forest-haired teen's mouth was opening and closing angrily, though Tsubasa couldn't pick out anything. Actually, judging from the furious expression on the teenager's face, it was probably a _good_ thing that he couldn't tell what the blader was saying.

Tsubasa promptly remembered to keep running.

Carefully watching where he stepped (without his hearing, his sense of direction was a little off), he processed the phenomenon further. So, if the boom from Granny's purse had caused this hard of hearing, then that made him...

Oh no.

No no no.

He couldn't be.

He just _wouldn't_ be!

He was temporarily deaf.

Oh joy. What a day _this_ was turning out to be.

* * *

"Ginka! It's great to see you, my friend! Please, won't you come in?"

Hyouma, an easygoing young man and childhood friend of Ginka's, laughed and motioned for his red-headed friend to enter. His periwinkle hair was combed to curly perfection and his dazzling smile was ever-present.

"Good to see you too, Hyouma! Mind that I brought us a snack?" Ginka greeted, holding out a (suspicious) store-bought buttercream cake, decorated in shades of blue and red. "It's a Friendship Cake! I brought it as a token of our eternal friendship that will never die out."

"No, not at all! I love cake! Thanks Ginka," the aires blader nodded, patting his friend's back affectionately as he shut the door, "Here, let me take that for you." Grunting slightly, he accepted the baked good into his arms, hauled it off to the mini-kitchen and suggested that Ginka make himself comfortable in the living room.

"Okay 'Yoma! Oh wait, uh," an odd realization crossed the boy's face, "Can we bring the Friendship Cake into the living room? You know, to, like, stare at until we feel like eating it?"

"Um," pausing, Hyouma cast the hamburger lover a quizzical stare that said _are-you-serious _before shrugging and heading for the living room, "I suppose so, if you want. I can leave it on the coffee table."

"Great! Thanks! You're the best!" the Pegasus blader cheered, watching his cake with mouthwatering anticipation.

"I try," Hyouma joked as they entered the room. "Well Hikaru, it seems that I have another visitor today! Aren't I popular?"

"Really?" a familiar female voice questioned with a hint of amusement. Hikaru. "Who is -" Her grinning face darkened when her violet eyes landed on the new guest, "Ginka."

Simply beaming in the blunette's direction, Ginka seated himself next to her without thinking,

"It's good to see you too, Hikaru."

Apparently, he was completely oblivious to Hikaru's poisonous glares and scowling face.

Typical Ginka.

"It's nice to be here with both of you today," Hyouma continued happily, gracefully plopping down on the opposite couch, "But I must admit that I'm curious, Ginka. As to why you've decided to pay your old neglected friend a visit."

The boy's blue eyes shone with the same teasing glint that Ginka knew so well.

"You're not neglected, 'Yoma! How could I ever neglect my best friend? I visit you nearly every week."

"So true," Hyouma laughed, grabbing a pillow to hug, "But not this week." Leaning forward, he cast his old friend a quizzical look, "What've you been up to this week, my friend?"

"The question is what _hasn't_ he been up to this week," Hikaru muttered to herself while crossing her arms out of annoyance. The hamburger inhaler was ruining her time with Hyouma. How dare he.

"This week?" Ginka answered, unaware of his blue-haired friend's insult, "Well, Tsubasa's been teaching Masamune, Yuu, and me how to -Say," bearing a big, cheesy grin (the one that always meant trouble), the pegasus blader turned to Hikaru immediately, "How's it going with Tsubasa, Hikaru? Have you two made up yet? It's always sad when two people in love fight so much."

Ooo.

Big mistake.

"W-what?" Hikaru growled darkly, half shocked and half startled, "I thought I told you that I didn't like him! In fact, I really, really, _really_ dislike him! Ginka, if you bring up that embarrassing day again, I swear I'll -"

"Oh sorry, Hikaru," Ginka held up his blue-gloved hands defensively and waved carelessly as if to blow his words away, "It's just that, whenever a person acts all in denial, it makes it more obvious that they like someone."

"Why you -!"

"AH! Hikaru don't hurt me! Hyouma, save me!"

Hyouma's face was completely confused, as evident by the deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes and the way his mouth was gaping slightly. Plus, anyone that saw the normally calm Hikaru, the one who spends most of her time putting up with the, uh..._eccentric_ Ryo, tackle Ginka like a pro-football player, would probably be at least a little confused.

Luckily for Ginka's health, Hyouma snapped out of it quickly.

Jumping forward, he managed to pry the girl off a cowering Ginka and seat them both on opposite couches.

"What's gotten into you two? C'mon, violence is never the answer!"

"Oh yes it is!" Hikaru pushed up her royal-blue sleeve and stood up to attack her redheaded foe once again.

"N-no it's not! Gah, Hyouma do something!"

"Will both of you please take a seat?" Hyouma asked seriously, his voice completely calm, "I have an important story to tell you that might teach you a well-needed lesson." He stood up gracefully and motioned to the two different couches, like a king or something.

Interested, Hikaru paused in mid-slug, her fist just inches away from a trembling Ginka.

"A story? I don't know. Destroying Ginka might be easier..."

"I vote story! I vote story!" Ginka gasped desperately.

"You won't regret it," Hyouma spoke solemnly, like someone at a funeral, "This true story will change your life. I know it changed mine."

Curiosity took over, and before long the two had settled on the opposite couches; Hikaru slitting her eyes at Ginka and Ginka casting her a look of bewilderment.

"It was a very dark day at the mall. Rain poured relentlessly, drenching the world in a despairing atmosphere that made the shoppers feel hopeless. As I shopped for a couple items, fighting to keep my attitude sunny on this saddened day, I noticed a little boy tugging on his mother's sleeve enthusiastically.

"Amazed at such energy on a day like this, I took an interest in the pair and watched a little more closely. The little boy asked so nicely for a quarter to ride the horsey-ride. I smiled at his joy, as memories of my own childhood began to emerge like daisies popping out of the cold snow."

Ginka and Hikaru just stared at their friend blankly, their previous situation forgotten, as the periwinkle-haired teen continued with vigor. He even threw in dramatic hand motions here and there. Actually, it was kind of frightening.

"But then, my heart dropped like a stone at the mother's reply. A cold-hearted, '_No_'. It was absolutely devastating for the young child. So, refusing to believe this horrid answer, he tried to ask again. '_Mommy, can I please have a quarter for the horsey-ride?_'. My heart broke at her answer. A second, '_No'_. Tears streaming out of the child's eyes, he tried again with such determination! '_Mommy, please!_' And she said, '_No'_.

"Grieving for the young boy, I started to pull a quarter out of my pocket for his poor neglected self. But then, the boy's face went from sad to furious. Taken aback, I watched wide-eyed as he thrust his wrath upon the horsey-ride; destroying the ride with his punches and tearing. '_Now, no one else will be able to ride this! All because I was never able to! And it's all your fault, Mommy!_' Shocked, the mother simply replied, '_No_.' And so, the boy decided to look for his own quarter in the mall fountain. Against his guardian's wishes, he darted away to the fountain angrily while his mother shouted, '_No!_'"

"Couldn't see that one coming," Hikaru muttered.

"And that little boy was never seen again," Hyouma allowed his voice to drop to a low, eerie tone, "Some say that they've heard whispering near the fountain. _Quarters. Quarters. Quarters._ A few have even claimed to see red water, like blood, gushing out of the fountain. And no one, _no one_, has ever passed that fountain without losing their quarters. _The end_."

An awkward/stunned silence followed. A _very_ awkward/stunned silence. A stunkward silence.

"_Boo!_"

The listeners gasped in shock, causing Hyouma to chuckle at their gullible-ness.

"...U-um, Hyouma? What was the point of that story?" Hikaru finally managed after an extended speechlessness.

"I don't know!" Hyouma laughed, tossing aside a random flashlight and creepy voice to return to his normal, calm and collected self, "I just thought it sounded meaningful."

"But you said it would change our lives," Ginka reminded, his face entirely puzzled (and a little creeped out), "My life doesn't feel changed."

"Of course it does!" Hyouma countered, "Do either of you feel angry anymore?"

Hikaru looked upwards thoughtfully prior to meeting her crush's eyes,

"You're right, Hyouma. I'm so confused and disturbed that I don't feel like beating Ginka up anymore."

"And I'm so confused that I don't feel like running away from Hikaru!" Ginka gasped, "You're amazing, 'Yoma! A miracle worker!"

"Told you," the aires blader smiled, "That is the Life-Changing Story. I've called it: _Quarters_."

Shivers slid down the threesome's spines.

_Quarters._

"So! Who wants friendship cake?" Hyouma asked happily, breaking the previous icy mood as he stood up, "I'll go grab the knife! Be right back!"

After his exit, all Ginka and Hikaru could do was stare at each other confoundedly.

"That was the oddest story I've ever heard," Ginka stated.

"No kidding," Hikaru agreed, "_Quarters._ I don't care how silly the story was. Ick, it gives me goosebumps."

"Agreed."

"I'm back!" Hyouma called merrily, earning unsettled flinching from his guests, "Now, who wants some cake?"

Gazing in amazement at his calm attitude after his stupid (and creepy) story, the two previous arguers nodded slowly to accept the desert.

"Sure."

"Yeah, cake sounds good."

Until something snapped inside Ginka. His golden eyes widened. He stood up quickly. And his mouth opened to say something.

Hyouma's knife lowered downwards towards the cake.

"Nooo!" Ginka exclaimed, diving for the knife as if in slow motion, "You. Can't. Cut. That. Cake!"

The knife was closer.

"Why not, Ginka, my friend? Still playing those ol' jokes on me, huh?" Hyouma laughed carelessly.

The knife scraped the icing.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? It's not like it's going to explode or anything," Hikaru seconded, smiling in amusement at Ginka's random outburst.

The knife entered the cake.

"No! Hyouma! There's something inside the cake that you can't see!" Ginka pleaded, "Please don't cut it!"

"Why not –?"

"STOP!"

Panting, Tsubasa burst into the room, leaned against a chair, and ignored the startled looks from the others. "Get away from that cake!" He motioned for his friends to move to the other side of the room.

"Tsubasa!" Ginka laughed, obviously happy to see his sensei.

"Tsubasa," Hikaru's face darkened and she frowned at the teenager with disdain.

"Tsubasa?" Hyouma questioned, his knife still slowly cutting the cake, "What are you doing here?"

Not bothering to answer the aires blader, it wasn't like he could hear him anyway, he stepped forward and pointed accusingly at the cake, hoping that they could hear him.

"That cake. It has a bomb in it. If I don't disarm it right away, it will explode."

"What?" Hyouma curiously tilted his gaze from Tsubasa to the cake, "That's ridiculous! It won't explo -"

And then, dear readers, the cake exploded.

* * *

_Yes. I used a cliffhanger XD. Gomene! If this all seems a little bit confusing right now, trust me, it will all make sense in the next chapter :)._

_So! Since this Recording Devices lesson is almost over, I've been thinking about the next lesson, and I can't decide! And so, I thought I'd hold a little vote :)._

_There are two options as of now._

_Dusting for Fingerprints (With Madoka and Tobio)_

_Or_

_Laser Alarms (With Kenta and Tetsuya)_

_Please express your vote in a review :). I *might* try to put up a poll in my profile, but I'm not sure if I can figure it out XD (I actually just realized that there are Traffic Stats recently LOL XD I'm so new to FF whyyyy :D)_

_If you guys want any other characters to appear, (a few characters that have appeared in previous chapters will make a reappearance btw) or if you have other ideas for a 'spy' lesson, feel free to tell me in a review or PM me with your idea :)._

_And now, I shall bid you farewell :)._

_(Randomness that is completely unrelated: Anyone else start cracking up when a beyblade character says '**Top** that!'? XD)_


	14. Recording Devices Part 5

_Guess who's back! :)_

_Ohmygosh you guys! I just realized I haven't updated in like four months and I feel so terrible! You must all be ready to kill me XD. I suppose that in my defense it's been a crazy school year, but still! Okay, from now on, I am promising you that I will try to update this story every two weeks at the most. So again, sorry for the hiatus! I've missed you all so much! But thankfully,__ I'm totally motivated and ready to write! So expect another update sometime before Christmas! Yayyy~!_

_This chapter is the final part to the Recording Devices series :). It finally got finished! FINALLY! I'm serious, this whole thing was so stubborn with me :D. It was like, "No way are you going to finish me! I'm just going to go on for forever!" And I was like, "Grr, no way!" Haha, so yeah, it's finally done :D._

_And thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys! I could just hug you all! :3 _

_Since I definitely want you to go ahead and read the chapter, I'm going to save all of my ramling for the end XD. _

_So, as always, enjoy!_

_I do not own MFB._

* * *

**Recording Devices Pt. 5 **

There were three things Tsubasa noticed after that cake exploded. Three things that told him he was really in for it this time.

The first was an angry Hikaru that gave him a purple glare so threatening it would've fried a hamster. And naturally, this was the same Hikaru who probably wanted to destroy him after their last meeting, where he walked off without answering her question about his feelings for her. Not only that, but the fuming girl's decent outfit was now covered in blue and red "friendship" cake and although the dessert was supposed to bring feelings of friendship, Hikaru's glaring face was saying otherwise. Tsubasa let out a little sigh. Of course Hikaru would be here. Of course.

The second thing he noticed, well, it would be hard not to notice, was an angry Kyouya that stormed onto the scene only minutes after the explosion, beyblade clutched in his hand from finally besting Aquila and out of breath with hard, blue eyes locked onto his target. He muttered a dark, "_Tsubasa..._" and probably would've continued on to say something offensive, but he was interrupted when a sheepish blond head poked into the room and said something about a broken laptop.

"I was only playing with it, Yo-Yo, sheesh. Don't be so upset," Yu told the disbelieving Kyouya. The lion blader simply stared with bewilderment at the little boy, big, wide open eyes, before he slit those blue orbs and slowly turned to Tsubasa with a look that could kill. Seriously.

And last, the third, and probably the most ridiculous thing, was a sobbing Ginka leaning over the ex-friendship cake while a remorseful Hyouma pat his back comfortingly. The cherry-haired teen sputtered something about that cake being one of his most treasured presents while Hyouma said a soothing, "It was a beautiful cake. I'll always remember it." Ginka dipped his finger in the icing and tasted it before bursting into a new chapter of sobs when he vocally stated that he was never able to have a slice.

"Why did my friendship cake have to explode?" he demanded, "It was too young to die! This is worse than Bomby!"

"We will never understand why Tsubasa would kill such an innocent pastry," Hyouma said solemnly with another pat.

Tsubasa simply rolled his eyes.

Well, it seemed the only good thing was that the explosion had brought his hearing back. Now he could hear the words that everyone was saying. Oh wait. That wasn't such a great thing, was it?

This whole thing; the Hikaru situation, the laptop situation, and friendship cake situation, this was supposed to make him feel guilty, right? This was where he started a whole, cheesy speech to his angry friends about how sorry he was and how much he hoped that they'd forgive him for making such horrible mistakes. This was where he got on his knees and begged that they would excuse these problems. Then they would forgive him in their own ways (hopefully avoiding violence) and they'd all be friends again, sunshine, rainbows, and all that crap.

Except there was a problem.

Tsubasa didn't feel all that guilty. Not in the least bit. In fact, there were deeper feelings inside him, boiling in the pit of his stomach and building in power. Strong feelings. Feelings that he'd probably act upon if not careful. But wait, he wasn't the type to act on those feelings. Nothing to worry about. His level-headedness and calm attitude under pressure were things he took pride in. They were things that he worked hard to keep and he swore that no one would ever break. And in spite of his urge to sack Eagle on everyone in the room, he easily retained his usual stoic expression and waited for the words to come.

Hikaru started off the party with an icy glare and a less-than-welcoming, "Tsubasa..."

"Hikaru," he greeted the girl nonchalantly.

"Kyouya?" Hyouma looked at the forest-haired blader with confusion.

"Hyouma," Kyouya said in response.

"Ginka!" Ginka pointed to himself and laughed.

"Yu!" Yu pumped his fist in the air with a giggle, "Hey, am I playing this game right?"

"_Tsubasa!_"

"Ginka!"

"Yu!"

"_Hikaru?"_

"Ginka!"

"Yu!"

"_Hyouma!"_

"Ginka!"

"Yu!"

_Ten minutes later..._

"Okay, this is getting really stupid," Hikaru finally summed up the acknowledging each other and defensively folded her arms across her chest. Her violet eyes jerked from person to person until they landed on Tsubasa with a disgusted look. "Alright, I want answers," she remembered to glance at the other intruders, "from all of you."

Kyouya mirrored her stance with the crossing of his own arms, glared fiercely at everyone in the room and let out a sound that was something between a snort and a growl.

"All I know is this: some idiot with stupid, girly hair, not gonna name any names," Tsubasa mentally rolled his eyes at the lion blader's failed attempt at being anonymous. Kyouya even looked the eagle blader's way to further express who the "idiot with stupid, girly hair" was before taking the opportunity to continue, "sent that little brat," a jab towards Yu, "to spy on me and break my electronics."

Yu huffed indignantly, looked upwards at the teen and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yo-Yo, you dumbhead! I said I was sorry!" he whined as his bottom lip curled into a pout, "Just ask Masamoomoo to fix it, he's great with computers!"

The others thoughtfully remembered the last time Masamune "fixed" a computer and shivered. On a lighter note it was turning out to be quite a wonderful microwave!

"No thanks..."

Hyouma stepped up to the plate and expressed the most angry face he could manage, which wasn't very angry honestly, he was still smiling and his voice was high like he'd just eaten a lot of sugar instead of getting blasted with it.

"Alright, everyone calm down, we need to get to the bottom of this. How about—" he probably would've continued if a huge globule of icing hadn't dripped off his hair and fallen in his eyes. Tsubasa sighed and remembered to realize that they were all—save Kyouya and Yu—covered head-to-toe in icing conveniently shaded in your-shirt-will-be-stained-forever blue and a red the color of Hikaru's fuming face.

_Well, that's the end of my favorite shirt..._

"We don't need to figure anything out," Kyouya snapped, "we already know what we need to do." He instantly whipped out his bey and didn't hesitate in pointing it straight at his new enemy. "We need to make this guy give us some answers."

Something sparked inside Tsubasa in that moment. Something hot and fierce. Something that made the boiling in the pit of his stomach grow more quickly. He'd have to carefully choose his words at this point or they'd get a mind of their own.

"This is all a misunderstanding," he said coolly, maintaining equal eye contact with everyone, "If you can calm down, I'll—"

"Tsubasa!" Ginka finally tore himself from his loved one (a.k.a. the ex-friendship cake) and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "Why did you give me a bomb instead of a recording device! If it wasn't for you, Cakey still would've been alive!"

Tsubasa could feel the crease appearing between his eyebrows as he narrowed them questioningly.

"You named... your cake?"

Would they ever stop being so ridiculous? No, wait. The answer to that question was way too obvious.

Yu seemed to completely understand the nonsense, naturally, and before long the blond had dramatic tears rolling down his face as he jumped forward to hug his redheaded friend.

"Now you understand how I felt about Bomby!" he sobbed, "Inanimate objects really do touch our hearts!"

Ginka returned the hug and couldn't stop his own tears in that moment. Slow, sad piano music began to play as the two tried to fight off their tears.

"I never thought I'd feel this pain over a cake. But here I am, crying over poor Cakey's fate," his face reddened once again and crumpled. Yu cried even louder and the music grew more dramatic and intimate. Even though Tsubasa knew Kyouya wanted only to continue on with the conversation, he noticed that the lion blader couldn't help but stare in bewildered amusement at the odd scene while Hikaru confusedly glanced around for the source of the music. Tsubasa himself was feeling his suppressed anger lighten a little bit at the scene.

"He didn't dessert—I mean, _deserve_ to die!" Ginka said through choked tears, "He was different from the other cakes!" The piano music was practically blaring at this point, each note heavy with a sorrowful tune. "_He. Was. My. Friend!_"

"Hyouma," Tsubasa said quietly in contrast to Ginka's outburst, "Can you stop playing that piano?"

The music came to an abrupt stop as Hyouma backed away from his piano and sheepishly rejoined the conversation.

"Hehe, sorry..."

"Ginka," Tsubasa drew in a deep breath, gave the blader a serious look and started his explanation, "I didn't give you a bomb. You switched your device out with—"

"Don't even say it, Tsubasa-sensei," Ginka sputtered sadly as he wiped the last of his tears away, "I know that you don't want to look bad in front of your crush!"

Tsubasa didn't know whether to cringe because Ginka called him Sensei or because he called Hikaru his crush in front of the others. Both probably. Plus, it wasn't helping that the others instantly looked at him in a new light; Yu beaming, Kyouya with a mocking smirk, Hyouma a bit confused and slightly sad, and Hikaru herself bursting with anger at this point.

"There is nothing between me and Tsubasa!" she growled as Ginka shrank back in fear and Yu giggled.

"In denial!" the blond sang childishly.

"Why you—!" she lunged for the little boy in spite of Yu's protests. Tsubasa shook his head at the mess this had become and tried to ignore Kyouya as the blader stared at the violence and said an amused comment of, "Huh, this just got interesting..."

"Besides!" Hikaru said loudly as soon as she had the libra blader in a headlock and was furiously rubbing his head until he started yelping in pain. "Tsubasa is a jerk and it's becoming more and more apparent that he likes to cause trouble."

Aaand the anger started to creep back.

"Looks like that's something we agree on," Kyouya added. Even Hyouma looked like he was nodding a little bit.

Tsubasa closed his eyes to shut them out and steadied his breathing in attempt to keep his calm. He didn't need to yell at them. If he only explained, peace could be achieved without any ugliness. Yes, this was what he had to do. He had to explain what happened and why this whole thing was a misunderstanding. They were not going to get the best of him. Not if he could help it.

"Tsubasa," Hyouma's voice broke into his thoughts, "Do you really like Hikaru?"

Oh joy. They just _had_ to ask that question again.

His golden eyes snapped open instantly as he soon found five pairs of eyes on him. It was that question again. That one that he couldn't answer. What could he say? The last time he was able to give them a vague answer and walk away, but he couldn't do that this time. He still had to explain to them why his students had acted so terribly. There was no escaping this dreaded question.

"I... uh..."

Tsubasa would always owe Yu for the next moment. Because in spite of the little boy's devilishly mischievous grin and sparkling eyes, his stomach growled so loudly that for a second Tsubasa could've sworn it was a lion riding a motorcycle. Or something along those lines.

"Are you hungry, Yu?" he asked slyly to change the subject. Luckily for him, no one even seemed to care too much, it seemed the ridiculously loud volume of the growl had distracted them.

Yu gave him a look that said, _This isn't over yet_, but even he couldn't deny his starvation. Well, most of Gan Gan Galaxy wouldn't be able to turn down food, to be honest. Pigs.

"Yeah, maybe a little. Yo-Yo didn't offer me any food when I visited him. It was really mean of him!" Yu complained.

"Huh, guess I was too busy _trying to figure out what the heck you were up to,_" Kyouya retorted through gritted teeth.

"So anyway," Yu continued cheerily, ignoring his frenemy, "Can I have something out of the snack machine downstairs? I'll need a quarter."

"NO!"

Confused, the threesome turned to see that Ginka and Hikaru had thrust their hands out immediately and had the most desperate looks on their faces.

"I—I mean, it's probably not the best idea to fill Yu up with junk food, right?" Hikaru covered, looking away shyly. "Maybe I could cook him something later."

"Besides, quarters are super scary things that should never be messed with!" Ginka added suspiciously, to which Hikaru hastily whispered, "_Stupid!_" and gave him a punch in the arm before covering it up with a nervous laugh.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with quarters...hehe..."

Tsubasa was in wonder about their strange reactions, he'd never seen either of them act this way over a snack machine before.

"Hey Hyouma," he asked, turning to the aires blader, "what's up with them?"

"Who knows," the periwinkle-haired teen laughed before his face darkened a bit, "Hey Tsubasa, want to hear The Life-Changing Story?"

"NO!" Hikaru and Ginka burst once again. A strange smirk appeared on Hyouma's face for a second but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Weird.

For a split second, Tsubasa wondered who that guy really was, yet as soon as that thought entered his mind, he pushed it away. He was Ginka's childhood friend after all. He couldn't be _that_ weird.

"You know what?" Kyouya growled as he took the lead, "I've had just about enough of this pointless babbling." His eyebrows narrowed as a crease appeared between them and he pointed at Tsubasa with an angry expression, "Look around you, _Tsubasa-sensei_, look at what you've done. This, everything you see here, this is _all your fault_."

That was it. That was the last straw.

Tsubasa turned to take in everything. The walls and furniture were covered in icing and chunks of burnt cake. The coffee table, or the jagged pieces of wood that used to be a coffee table, was in ruins. His friends all wore variations of different negative expressions, anger, sadness, and maybe even embarrassment. He couldn't blame them either. He'd probably feel the same way if the tables were turned and this had happened to him. In fact, he should probably be apologizing to them right now. It was the only logical thing to do.

But see, that's when that anger in the pit of his stomach boiled over and started to take control.

He'd been teaching his former teammates, those gloriously airheaded teammates, for 4 days now. And in those four days he'd faced a nightmarish reality. He'd been sentenced to servitude at the library, his love life had been ruined, he'd practically been killed by Kyouya, and now the majority of his friends were angry at him. Now of course, this whole time he'd been humbly taking the blame for it even though it was all his student's doing. He'd even given them a second chance. But now they'd blown that chance and made a mess. They were saying it was his fault. And it wasn't.

"Listen up," he ordered, not even fazed by how alien his harsh tone sounded with his own voice. The others did though and each one jerked up to meet his eyes, startled by the abruptness.

"Who do you think—"

"Shut it!" Tsubasa cut in, officially grabbing his peer's attention. They'd never seen him lose his calm before, well besides the time when the dark power had control over him. Okay he needed to rephrase that. They'd never seen him lose his calm _willfully _before.

"Look you guys," he continued sternly, drilling his golden orbs into their shocked eyes, "I've been pretty patient with all of you. Especially you two and Masamune," he glared specifically at a confused Ginka and Yu, "I never asked for any of this and I never intended for it to get out of control, but you've taken it too far." He observed their expressions, all reluctantly listening, before continuing, "I've been teaching Ginka, Masamune, and Yu how to go undercover for a couple days now. As you can probably guess it didn't go over too well."

Kyouya, Hikaru, and Hyouma nodded in understanding, they knew how crazy those guys could get, but Ginka and Yu remained confused and maybe slightly hurt. Not that Tsubasa cared, he was on a roll now.

Of course, those moments where he was completely focused always made the best opportunites for someone to interrupt them.

"There you... guys are..." said a breathless voice from behind. Startled, everyone jerked back to see an out-of-breath Masamune let himself in and wheeze his way over to them.

"I've been... all over this place," he explained, "I was chased... by a crazy old lady... with a purse! I swear, scariest day of my life! Remind me never to get on her bad side." With a relieved sigh he gathered himself to continue his little speech, "So what are you guys doing here? I checked Kyouya's and Tsubasa's but all I found was Aquila and a broken laptop. Heh, weird right? I was—OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS LOOK HILARIOUS!"

And just like that, Masamune practically died laughing while pointing at their icing covered selves.

"Like, since when do you guys eat like cavemen? I think someone iced your clothes instead of the cake. Ha, you got something on your shirt. Oh, missed a spot!"

Masamune. Gotta love him.

After another minute of laughing, he gathered himself and chuckled in spite of the other's glares.

"Wait, wait, I got more! You all—"

To everyone's relief, Kyouya rolled his eyes and gave the unicorn blader a prompt flick on the head, which shut the kid up instantly.

"Hey," Masamune whined as he rubbed the sensitive spot, "what was that for? You're not covered in icing, I wasn't making fun of you."

"You wouldn't shut up any other way," Kyouya said sharply. Masamune made a face, but only succeeded in getting another flick.

"Ow..."

"Masamune," Tsubasa spoke carefully, his eyes filled with fire, "Glad you could join us. I'm just explaining how you ruined everyone's life this week."

"Woah," Masamune widened his brown eyes, "You sound scary; what's up with—"

_Flick._

"S—seriously! Stop that!"

"As I was saying," Tsubasa continued, "I was going to put an end to the teaching. I told my students it was too much, but no, they said they could make it up to me. They said they could handle it. And so, I gave them specific instructions to wear devices that pick up sound and ask you guys irrelevant questions like, 'What's your favorite color?' and other things along those lines. But they lost their sheet and decided to make up their own questions." His icy gaze lingered on his pupil's eyes for a bit. "I waited at first to see if they could succeed on their own strength, but that proved to be ugly," a glance at Kyouya's impatient face confirmed this, "I set out to stop them, but the damage had already been done."

He paused to take a breath and felt a satisfactory feeling emerge when he realized he'd finally said those words. He'd finally told them off. And he didn't even care what they had to say to his speech. It didn't matter now. Like he said, the damage had already been done.

"I'm a guy of my word, so I'll be finishing off the week," he told his students, "but if there's even one more problem, I'm done."

"Tsubasa..." Yu said softly, but the eagle blader didn't even hear him as he turned to Hyouma.

"Hyouma," he addressed the teen, "I'll compensate all of the damages Ginka created. I apologize for those."

Hyouma only gave a slight nod, still shocked at seeing Tsubasa so angry.

"Kyouya," he turned to the lion blader, "Like with Hyouma, I'll pay Yu's damages. But, I didn't appreciate the murder of that eagle plushie. I'm not going to go easy on you the next time we battle."

"Bring it on," Kyouya hissed.

"Ginka, Yu, and Masamune," he turned to those familiar faces and was surprised that he felt no regret at his harsh words this time, "TTou guys need to be in the WBBA training gym at 10 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Do _not_ be late. Also," he leaned in so they could hear him loud and clear, "Bomby and Cakey are inanimate objects that have no feelings. Get over it."

Yu's eyes filled with glimmering tears at the cruel words.

"Tsubasa, why are you...how could you..."

Ginka just remained silent with frozen tears and took it like a man.

"Masamune."

The raven haired boy looked hopeful.

"I think you missed the point of this."

The raven haired boy deflated.

"And Hikaru," Tsubasa turned to the bluenette and prepared to tell her those words. With the others, he felt no remorse but this time, he was conflicted about this. Her eyes were wide and confused and there was even a touch of... worry? But there was no denying it. His heart might've been telling him not to say those words, but his mind was already made up. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Hikaru, I _don't_ like you," he said clearly as her eyes began to fill with crystal tears, "and I never, _ever, _will."

With that, he turned around and left the room that would always hold his biggest regrets.

* * *

_*Sobbing* For the first time ever it ended on a serious note! _

_Oh my gosh._

_How did that_ _happen_?_ XD_

_Okay, I'm just going to apologize to you for the lack of humor in this chapter! I know it wasn't that funny, but the seriousness kinda had to happen, so I did my best :D. Next chapter will be waaaay funnier, pinkie promise!_

_And it seems that Tsubasa finally cracked! Poor guy, those nuts managed to get to him :P. Honestly though, I was kinda feeling bad for everyone while writing this chapter. I mean, everyone was offended for a whole bunch of different things; it's so depressing! :(_

_Aaaand that's why I brought Masamune back for comic relief :D._

_Alright! Onto business! Regarding the little vote I had for the next chapter, I want to thank all of you who voted! *hugs* It seems that the majority of you reviewers are favoring the Kenta/Tetsuya with laser alarms idea, but on my poll, Madoka/Tobio with fingerprinting is winning XP. Haha, I know right? :D_

_Anyway, I'm going to use my poll results to decide which one wins, so please vote on my profile page if you haven't already done so :). I'll be taking that down sometime this week, hopefully, so get those votes in! :D_

_Thanks so much for reading and putting up with my super-late update. :)_

_Feedback is appriciated! :)_

_(So, I just realized that I abuse smiley faces. :D. Seriously, look at all those faces! There's sooooo many :P. Haha, those faces probably make up most of this word count :D.)_


End file.
